Crazy Ride
by Digidestend Angel
Summary: Cat's pregnant, not by choice though. Now the gang is extra-protective of her, not letting her do anything that could harm her, and making sure nobody or anything gets near her to hurt her. What's the next 4-5 months going to be like? Candre.
1. Chapter 1

**Crazy Ride**

_**-Izzy-**_

**Summary: **Cat's pregnant, not by choice though. The gang is extra-protective of her, not letting her do anything that could harm her, and making sure nobody or anything gets near her to harm her. What's going to happen? Candre.

**I don't own Victorious**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1<strong>

17 year old, Andre Harris, grabbed his car keys from on top of his dresser and left his room, making sure he was ready for the day. He stomped down the stairs of his home and out the door before anybody at home could say goodbye. He didn't want to talk to anyone. He only wanted to see her.

His 5'1'' redhead love of his life, who is pregnant…but not with his child.

She went to a party 4 months ago.

She was forced upon 4 months ago.

He picked her up from that party 4 months ago.

He broke the baby's father's nose 4 months ago.

He called the police on the bastard 4 months ago.

He drove her to the emergency room 4 months ago.

2 months ago, he found out she was pregnant with the bastard's child.

2 months ago, his heart shattered into a million pieces.

2 months ago, he kissed her for the first time ever.

2 months ago, he made her HIS.

2 months ago, he demanded her child call him "dad".

And in 4-5 months…he's going to sign his signature over the line that says "Father" on the birth certificate.

And right now…he's excited.

And right now, he should probably put the car in drive and pick her up before they're late for school.

"Shit." Andre muttered under his breath as he started the car and pulled away from the curb. Yes, he cursed. Continuously cursed.

His whole personality has changed drastically as well. He went from a music-loving, fun-filled, care-free guy to this serious, protective, vengeance-centered man who felt like a total stranger to him compared to who he was 4 months ago. The whole ordeal of Cat's horrifying night not only changed her, but it changed everyone. It put Andre on the edge. Everything was a threat now. Cat was the center of his whole life, so if anything were to hurt her again, he was on high alert. It scared everyone of how he changed into a different person overnight, but it was something he couldn't control. It suddenly came naturally the night he received the phone call from Cat that would haunt him for the rest of his life. He was now this hateful, guarded man, who only cared for the ones he loves. Everybody else in the world was now a threat towards him and his loved ones. It's unbelievable, but there's nothing that could change him.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Andre grabbed his Bluetooth and put it on his ear, pressing answer on his phone. "Hello?" He answered, watching the road.

"_Andre, it's Beck."_

"What's up, man?"

"_Are you picking Cat up today?"_

"Yeah. On my way now. Why?"

"_Jade was panicking because she can't get a hold of Cat."_

Andre's heart skipped a beat as he suddenly ran a yellow light. "What?"

"_Don't freak out. I'm sure she's getting ready or her stupid morning sickness."_

He calmed down a bit. "Okay…you're probably right." He sighed. "See you at school."

"_Alright. Jade says if you let anything happen to Cat, that she'll- WHAT? I can't say that!" _Andre heard Jade yelling in the background. _"Look, man, don't let anything happen to Cat, because what Jade will do does NOT sound fun."_

Andre gulped. "No prob." And he hung up, not wanting to hear anymore of Cat's best friend's threats.

There were two things he feared: 1) something hurting Cat and 2) Jade when she's pissed. It didn't matter though. He'd never let anything happen to his favorite girl.

Never again.

He made that mistake once, but it won't happen ever again.

He pulled up to her house and jogged up to her door. He knocked and then opened it. Her parents went to work EARLY in the morning, so it was only her and her idiot brother home. They left the door unlocked for him so he could help her down the stairs. They knew Andre and Cat's friends were NOT letting anything harm Cat, so they might as well help when they could. Andre ran up the stairs, almost in a hurry because they would be late to school. He knocked on her closed door. "Cat?" He called out.

"Come in!" Her cheery, happy voice squealed out.

He automatically smiled as he opened the door. He saw her putting her heels on with a struggle on her bed. He rushed over. "Okay, okay, let me help!" He said frantically. "I don't want you to hurt the baby!"

Cat glared. "I'm putting shoes on, not running a marathon!"

Andre chuckled. "Not in these shoes you're not. And heels? Cat, heels are dangerous for your condition."

"But they don't make me feel as short compared to everyone else." Cat pouted as Andre took the heels and headed towards the closet. He brought out some comfortable, sparkly flats. "Wow…they even match my dress." Cat said, looking surprise at Andre's fashion choice. Maybe being with him forever will come in handy?

"It's a pretty pink dress." Andre told her, giving her a kiss on the cheek before leaning down to put the flats on her petite feet.

Cat sighed. "It's one of the few things I have left that still fit. I can't believe I already am too fat for my jeans and shorts. Soon I'll need maternity clothes!" And then she burst into tears. "I'm UGLY!"

Andre raised an eyebrow. Mood swing much? Wasn't she happy and smiling a minute ago? "Cat, I promise you, you are gorgeous." He stood up and helped her up, grabbing her backpack. "Let's go, babygirl. Jade's worried about you."

"You guys are always worried about me." Cat smiled again, the tears suddenly disappeared. "Has she called?"

"Yeah. Why didn't you answer?"

"My brother threw my phone in the toilet." Before Andre could question her, she shook her head. "Don't ask."

Andre put a protective arm around her waist and held his hand out for Cat's hands to take. He slowly walked her down the stairs, and then once they were down, he opened the front door for her and she locked it behind her. He opened the car door for her and waited until she was buckled in before closing her door.

As the others have said as well: they failed Caterina Valentine once. They will NEVER let anything happen to her again.

* * *

><p><strong>FINALLY my sister got done editing this sticking story. I have been wanting to post this all day but she has been too busy apparently. Mean sister sometimes. Just kidding. I have up to chapter 9 done, so review and I'll update. Thanks.<strong>

**To make things fun, we're doing a thing called "Random Dumb Questions" and you answer them in a review. Here's the first Dumb Question: **

_If I Save Time, When Do I Get It Back?_

**Give me an answer! And whoever gives me the funniest and best answer, I'll dedicate the next chapter to you. So review please.**

**-Izzy-**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 2<strong>

"HEY!" They heard Jade's scream.

Suddenly, something screeched like nails on the chalkboard. Andre and Cat gasped. They didn't see a rack of performance costumes coming and almost run right into Cat.

Jade stomped up and growled. "Back away from the pregnant redhead, you son of a-"

"Okay, he gets it!" Beck came up, trying to calm his girlfriend down.


	2. Chapter 2

**Oh crap guys I couldn't decided! You guys answered real good. But I got to pick someone, but the problem is I can't decide between two good ones. So the chapter is dedicated to Glittergirl123 AND CatHeartsU cause both your answers were funny and unique.**

**Crazy Ride**

**Chapter 2**

Andre helped Cat carefully up the steps to the school and opened the front doors for her and she smiled in thanks. Once they walked in, everyone greeted them.

"Hey, Cat!"

"Hey, Cat, how are you today?"

"How's our little future star?"

"Cat, you look beautiful!"

"Hi, Cat!"

And more…

Okay, they greeted Cat.

Cat smiled neatly to everyone as they walked over to Cat's locker first since it was right there. Tori immediately hugged Cat, but carefully. "Oh, Cat, you look stunning today!"

"I agree." Andre grinned as Cat rolled her eyes and opened her locker.

"Thanks, Tori." Cat said politely as Andre held her backpack open for her and she traded books. She had to reach for one, but Tori immediately grabbed it for her and handed it to her. "Thanks. Hey, so how did your date with Zack go?" Cat asked, closing her locker as Andre zipped up her backpack. She reached to take it from him, but he shook his head. "Right, not supposed to carry heavy things." She said, sighing.

Tori laughed. "Anyways, it went well, but he's not a keeper."

"Aw, I'm sorry."

"I'm not." A new voice came in the circle. Jade interrupted, smirking. "Sorry, Vega, but I love seeing you unhappy."

Tori rolled her eyes. "Didn't notice."

Beck came up after her and put an arm over Jade's shoulders. "Be nice." He told her and she crossed her arms over her chest, giving him a glare. "What's up, guys? Cat, you look gorgeous." Cat was the only girl Beck was allowed to compliment and hug without Jade going ballistic. "Glowing, actually."

"Aw, thanks, Beck!" Cat said, giving Jade a quick hug. "I'm feeling good…fat, but good."

"And to think, you're only 4 months along." Jade pointed out.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat screeched out, suddenly offended.

"Hey, hey, hey, wait a second." Andre put a hand on Cat's shoulder. "Easy there. Don't stress yourself out."

Cat took a deep breath. "You're right. Sorry."

Everyone chuckled.

"What's up, my peeps?" Robbie asked, walking up with his hand up the puppet's behind. "Beautiful day is it not?"

"Ooh, Cat's looking sexy today." Rex commented, making Cat blush and giggle. "Mmmhmmm."

"Shut up, Rex." Andre glared.

Cat gasped suddenly. "Are you saying I don't look sexy? Thanks for nothing, Andre!" She burst into tears and walked away towards her first class.

Tori sighed. "I'll walk her to class." And rushed after the redhead.

"These mood swings of hers are going to kill me." Andre said, walking towards his locker. Beck, Jade, and Robbie followed him. "I knew pregnant woman get emotional and all, but is it ALWAYS going to be this bad?" He asked as he played a few notes on the keyboard door and it opened.

Jade smirked. "For the next 4-5 months, you better believe it."

"Cat's feeling weird right now, Andre. You have to be easy with her." Beck told him. "She's not fat, but she's not used to feeling bigger than usual. And she's going to keep getting larger for the next few months. You're going to have to find ways to keep her happy and feeling pretty. Buy her a diamond bracelet…again."

Andre groaned. "I'm going to be broke by the time the baby comes. Good thing I just grabbed that record deal. I'll have enough money to support Cat and the baby."

"Truthfully, you're a true man for taking that responsibility on." Robbie patted his back.

Andre shrugged as he zipped his backpack up after shutting his locker. "I'm in love with her. And it's my fault this all happened in the first place."

"It's everyone's fault." Beck insisted as Jade and Robbie nodded in agreement. "We let her go to that party. Yes, Cat's a big girl and can make her own decisions, but no one ever taught Cat of how dangerous guys can be. No one told her to never take drinks from strangers. And no one has taught Cat how to defend herself if someone comes at her. We should've done all of that. And we didn't stop her."

"Bottom Line: We're just a bunch of asses." Jade bluntly said.

_Ding, ding, ding_

"Crap, we're late." Robbie said as they walked quickly towards Sikowitz's class.

* * *

><p>Andre sat next to his girlfriend, who smiled sweetly at him. He wasn't complaining, even though he was already exhausted since her mood swings were out of control. He put an arm around her shoulders, as Sikowitz came in.<p>

"Hello, class!" He said, jumpy. "How great is today?"

"Yeah…"

"It's alright."

"Whatever."

"It sucks."

"Tiring."

"Boring."

"Fantastic!" Cat squealed, making everyone inwardly groan. Her happiness wasn't contagious today.

Sikowitz smiled to her. "Good girl! Always know how to brighten up everyone's day, Cat!"

"Yay!" Cat clapped her hands together in excitement.

Andre thought the gesture was cute.

"And how's our Valentine baby doing?" Sikowitz said, stepping forward and patting Cat's swollen tummy.

Cat giggled. "The baby is good and healthy, as usual." Andre gave her a kiss on the cheek.

"Okay, let's start off…"

Andre's mind wandered a bit.

_**-Flashback-  
><strong>_

_**Andre sat awake in his bed, under the covers, during the heated weather. It was a Friday night, everyone was either in bed or out partying. He was in bed. So were his friends. Except one. Cat Valentine went to a party tonight. A college party with her older brother, because he didn't want to go alone. Andre and the others pleaded with her not to go, but she didn't want to let her brother down. **_

_**So now, he was up until Cat texted him and told him she was home. Safe and sound.**_

_**He secretly loved and adored her, so he'd kick himself if anything ever happened to her.**_

_**Ring…ring…ring…**_

"_**Hello?" Andre answered hastily when he saw Cat's smiling face on the screen. "Lil' Red? You there?" He practically yelled out, jumping out of bed. All he could hear was loud music and whimpers. "CAT!" **_

"_**Andre? Help me please!"**_

_**He grabbed his car keys and slipped on some shoes, even though he was in a pair of pajama pants and a t-shirt. "Where are you?"**_

"_**I don't think you'll know where this place is!" Cat yelled over the loud music. **_

"_**Hold on. Stay on the phone with me." Andre said firmly as he rushed down the stairs and out the front door. He ran to his car and immediately turned his GPS system on. "What's the address, Lil' Red?"**_

"_**304 S. Jonson St in Los Angles. Is that too far for you? I can call a cab!" Cat kept the same tone, sounding like her voice was drowning with the music. It took a lot for Andre to understand her through the thumping sounds. **_

"_**I'm on my way." He wasn't lying, considering he was pulling away from the house and onto the road, speeding out of his neighborhood. "I'm coming, babygirl. Stay on the phone with me." **_

"_**Kay-kay." She sobbed a little. "Andre, I may need a doctor. Can you take me to the emergency room after you pick me up?" **_

"_**Yes, of course." His heart pounded with worry as he pressed on the gas a little harder. "Who hurt you?" He asked, gripping the steering wheel. **_

"_**This guy…Ross Adams. He…oh, Andre, please! I'm scared he'll come back!" She practically screamed with fright. "I don't want him to touch me again! He hurt me so bad!"**_

_**Dammit. Andre wanted her out of that damned house. "Cat, where are you in the house?" **_

"_**In the master bedroom, in the bathroom." She said, sounding panicked. "I ran from the room the guy had tied me up in." **_

"_**He did what?" Andre snarled. **_

"_**I'm sorry, please, don't get angry with me!" She cried out. **_

"_**No, I'm not pissed at you, Cat. Trust me." This Ross Adams was going to get a broken nose. How dare he touch his Lil' Red like that? "Where's your brother?"**_

"_**He's passed out downstairs. I don't even care anymore! He pushed me into Ross' arms! He said to hang out with him so he could go drink with his friends! Ah, it was horrible!" **_

_**Andre pulled onto the freeway off ramp where his GPS said to go. "I'm about 2 minutes away."**_

"_**Wow…you're fast."**_

"_**I'm going 90 miles per hour right now, so I better get there fast." Andre said as he was maneuvering passed cars. "I'm almost there, Cat. Just hang on." **_

"_**Okay." Cat whimpered again. "It hurts so badly. We might have to steal one of their towels. I'm bleeding." **_

"_**YOU'RE WHAT?" Andre saw red as he pressed on the gas harder. "Where?"**_

"_**Um…down there…where…where my mom told me guys weren't supposed to touch me there until I was married." She sounded ashamed. **_

_**It dawned on Andre. She was assaulted. Her innocence was taken from her. **_

_**Andre dropped his anger for now, realizing he was there, considering cars were lined up to the end of the block. "I'm here, Lil' Red. I'm coming now." He parked next to a car in front of the party house, not worrying about his car being on the street. He turned the car off and jumped out, but locking the car behind him. Drunken retards and beer bottles were everywhere. Music was vibrating off the walls and Andre could barely see through the smoke, considering it reeked of weed. **_

_**He found the staircase and ran up, moving through people. He went to each room, each of them finding someone making out, and finally a big room where no one was there. He ran to the bathroom and tried to open it, but it was locked. "It's me, Cat. Open the door." He said into the phone.**_

_**The door opened and Cat fell into his arms. He hung up his phone and put it in his pocket. "Let's go, Andre. Please!" She begged. Andre looked her over and saw drying blood sticking to her inner thighs, considering she was wearing such a short dress. She was barefoot and one of her straps on the dress was torn off. Cat snatched one of the matching towels that set the scene of the bathroom and Andre led her out. Cat was clinging to him as they kept bumping into people. As they hurried down the stairs and made it to the front door and Andre was practically carrying Cat to the car. He opened the passenger door for her when some guy stepped up to them. **_

"_**Going somewhere, Red?" The guy said, alcohol scent coming from his lips. **_

_**Cat began having a panic attack as Andre looked to her. "Is this him, Cat?" She nodded, staring at the guy in terror. Andre gently pushed her into the car and then shut the passenger door. "You're Ross Adams?" He asked, clenching his fists. **_

_**Ross nodded. "Who wants to know, punk?" **_

"_**Me." Andre raised his fist and pulled it back before punching Ross' nose and making him fall to the ground. Andre spit on him. "Bastard." He rushed to the other side of the car and stepped on the gas, towards the nearest hospital. "How you feeling, Cat?" **_

"_**Better, since you gave him a knuckle-sandwich." She faked a laugh. **_

"_**What did he do to you?" Andre said, looking again at her sore legs once again. He noticed she put the towel under her to cover the seat, so it wouldn't stain with any of her blood. Her wrists were cut a little from what looked to be handcuffs markings. He saw bite marks on her used-to-be creamy skin. "God, Cat, it hurts just to look at you." **_

"_**Tell me about it." Cat said, trying to dry her eyes. "It hurts so much."**_

"_**So he…"**_

_**She nodded. "Yeah. I'm damaged goods."**_

"_**NO!" He slammed his fist on the steering wheel, making her flinch. "You're not anything of the sort! Cat, you're a tiny girl! I know you can't defend yourself from a guy that big!" Ross was taller than Andre and more built. He may not even have been able to fight him if they were to battle it out. "Please tell me he used protection AT LEAST." **_

_**Cat shook her head. "Another reason why I wanted to go to the ER. So they can do a…a…"**_

"_**You don't have to say it, girl." Andre took her hand. "I'm here. Nothing's going to happen to you ever again. We have to tell the police though."**_

"_**Yes, of course." Cat nodded. "I don't want him to hurt another innocent girl like he hurt me." **_

"_**That's my girl." **_

_**Cat smiled a little, looking to Andre's concerned, angry face for the first time that night. "I'm still your favorite girl?"**_

_**Andre nodded. "You'll always be my favorite Lil' Red." **_

_**Cat leaned her head on Andre's arm and fell asleep, leaving Andre to his thoughts of how much he thinks he failed her and how he was never leaving her alone again.**_

_**-End Flashback-  
><strong>_

The doctor had given Cat a morning after pill, but apparently that only works 99 percent of the time. Shocker that Cat would have the luck of being the 1 percent.

Once Cat found out she was pregnant, she immediately accepted the fact that nothing could change this. She was going to have a baby. She took responsibility. So did Andre. And Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Tori. Hell, even Rex was being nicer to Cat.

Cat told them she was going to a house party where there would be drinking and drugs, but she was going because her brother begged her to go. They didn't explain the dangers, nor did they stop her. If they had just made her not go, she wouldn't have gone. But they didn't do that, so now Cat suffered because of their failure. Now it was up to them to make things right. They were going to protect her now. Make sure nothing happens to her or her unborn child. It was the least they could do.

Well…that's how they saw things.

Cat thought they were being overdramatic, but they paid no heed. They were set on not letting anything happen to her. She shrugged it off and took it. She wanted to protect her child as well.

"Class dismissed." Sikowitz said after Andre heard the bell and the teacher skipped out.

Andre stood up immediately, after putting his backpack on, he helped Cat to her feet and grabbed her bag. "So what was class about?" He asked, trying to be casual.

Cat laughed. "I saw you spacing out. What were you thinking about?"

Andre shrugged. "Nothing much. Just how excited I am to meet our child." He put a gentle hand on her stomach and she giggled cutely, which was his favorite sound. "You know-"

"HEY!" They heard Jade's scream. Suddenly, something screeched like nails on the chalkboard.

Andre and Cat gasped. They didn't see a rack of performance costumes coming and almost run right into Cat.

Jade stomped up and growled. "Back away from the pregnant redhead, you son of a-"

"Okay, he gets it!" Beck came up, trying to calm his girlfriend down.

She panted with anger as the person pushing the rack, ran away. "Jack-off." She growled. She took a deep breath and then exhaled out her frustration. "You alright there, Cat?"

Cat blinked. "Uh…yeah. Thanks."

"No problem. Bodyguard's job."

Cat giggled. "Hehe…bodyguard."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for reviewing. Thanks for liking my writing too. My sister did edit this before she left for work today, so that's why its not messed up. <strong>

**Jeremy Shane**

**Glittergirl (we update fast because we have the chapters halfway done before we even post the story. This story is going to be 19 chapters. I have 10 chapters done so far. That's why.)**

**CatXAndre**

**MariaLuvsYew**

**Writersblock (cool, ill read them after I do homework and my nephew stops crying)**

**Blueroses1212**

**Victoriousforever**

**Ameha kay**

**Nekko**

**Victoriousforever (again)**

**Unknownpen**

**CatHeartsU**

**CPrizzle**

**Ilovemyfriendsliketheyloveme (yeah, that's probably the couple I'll always do cause no offense to my sis, but the "bat" pairing is kind of weird. But you guys have to admit, she writes good stories.)**

**Jadiee**

**Spooky Pookah**

**My sister said she'll update her story when she gets home from work at 10pm. She said her day is rough? She is not the one babysitting her 2 month old crying kid since 3. Ugh. Little punk hasn't stopped crying!**

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, the next "Dumb Question" is: <strong>

_How do you know when circuses are being fumigated?_

**Give us a good guess, or funny answer, and whoever has the best answer, I'll dedicated next chapter to you…so review.**

**-Izzy-**

**Preview for Chapter 3**

Suddenly, the whole table heard a whimper. All eyes went towards Cat, who dropped her burrito and put her hands to her stomach. "Ow…" She mumbled.

Andre panicked. "What is it? Is it the baby? What's wrong? Talk to me, babygirl!" He asked at once, his heart racing with worry that something was wrong with his beloved girlfriend.

"I don't think that burrito was a good choice for lunch." She said, pain filling her voice.


	3. Chapter 3

**My sister just made us a new recipe she wanted to try out…we were worried cause she can't cook to save her son's life. She made a pizza…A CINNAMON PIZZA! Oh my god it was absolutely DISGUSTING! Lisa, sis, I'm SO sorry if you're reading this, but my god, take some stupid cooking classes! I mean, seriously sis, a CINNAMON PIZZA? WHO MAKES THAT? WHO? WHO?**

**This chapter is dedicated to: (it was SOO hard to decided guys) CatHeatsU. That's actually a good point. You can't smell the elephants fart. True.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 3**

Andre walks into Sikowitz's class, smiles and all. He sees Beck, Jade, and Robbie sitting there already, with a few other people in the room. "What's up, guys?" He greets as he drops his backpack by a chair in the empty row, waiting for his girlfriend. "Beautiful day, am I right?"

Jade narrowed her eyes at him. "Why are you in such a great mood?" She asked rudely.

It didn't break Andre's high spirits though as he grins. "Why wouldn't I be? I have an amazing career, a gorgeous girlfriend, a healthy bundle of joy on the way, and life is the best."

"I'm going to be sick with all your joyfulness." Jade said, trying not to gag.

Beck rolled his eyes. "Jade, be nice. Anyways, so I'm guessing Cat's ultrasound had gone well yesterday?"

"Yup." Andre nodded, smiling proudly. "The baby is healthy, Cat is healthy, and if they're both safe, then I'm content."

"Dang, Andre, I've never seen you this happy before." Robbie commented, with Rex sitting on his lap.

"Yeah, too happy." The puppet added with disgust. "Where is the nearest trash can so I can puke?"

"Rex, I'm going to squish your head like a lemon if you don't shut up." Andre threatened.

"Come on, Cat, PLEASE!"

"No!"

The gang, and the whole classroom, looked towards the door and saw Tori come in and hold the door open for Cat, who looked frustrated. "Cat, come on! It's never too early to plan a baby shower!"

"It is WAY too early to plan my baby shower!" Cat countered, putting her heavy backpack down by Andre's and it landed with a THUD. "I don't want to hear anymore of this!"

"But-"

"TORI, I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT!" Cat snapped loudly, her face practically turning red with anger.

Tori pouted and went to sit in the second row.

Cat sighed in relief that the argument was over. Everyone else in the classroom, on the other hand, was a bit frightened by her. Cat turned to everyone with a smile. "Hi, everyone!" She greeted, smiling brightly.

They looked a bit freaked out by her mood swing, but shrugged it off.

"Hey, Cat."

"Hi, Cat!"

And some more.

Cat stood towards the front a little. "Okay, guys, listen to this: Knock, knock?"

"Uh, who's there?" Robbie asked first.

Cat smiled towards him. "Isn't."

"Isn't who?" Rex joined in.

"Isn't life amazing?" Cat answered, giggling. "I know…it's funny." She says, going to sit down next to Andre.

Jade groaned. "God, you and Andre are going to kill me with your giddy attitudes."

Suddenly, Cat snapped her head towards Jade. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

"Oh, for the love of-"

"ANYWAYS," Andre stopped Jade from upsetting his girlfriend anymore. "Did you and Tori go shopping after I dropped you off yesterday? I've never seen this beautiful outfit before." He said, motioning to Cat's beige v-neck shirt that was lose at the waist to fit her 4 month pregnant stomach and a pair of maternity black shorts that went to her knees.

Cat nodded with a bright smile. "Yes! Tori and I bought so much maternity clothes, I'm so excited! Now I can be comfortable again!"

Andre couldn't stop his smile as he kissed her cheek. "I'm so glad you're happy."

"Good morning, class!" Sikowitz walked in, setting his bag down in a random corner.

Cat snuggled up a bit in her boyfriend's protective arms and smiled to her teacher. "Hi, Sikowitz!"

"I woke up today and I had a vision of a wonderful skit!" Sikowitz explained. "Andre and Cat! Get up and get your tooshies over here! This scene is for you two!"

Andre stood up and helped Cat up, who groaned, since she had JUST sat down and gotten comfortable. He helped her onto the stage and they both faced Sikowitz, who stepped down.

"You both are about to be parents." Sikowitz suddenly blurted out.

Everyone blinked.

"Old news there, Sikowitz." Jade said. "It's not hard to see that with Cat's stomach growing."

Cat gasped. "It's THAT big?"

Before Andre could calm her down, Tori smiled. "Cat, you look like a glowing pregnant angel."

Cat smiled. "Aw, thanks, Tori!"

"Anyways, Andre and Cat; you are about to be parents to a wonderful baby!" Sikowitz continued. "In this skit, Cat, you go into labor in the middle of the night. You wake up and wake your husband, who is Andre, and then Andre, you have to go into a panic state! You must rush around, freak out, etc, etc. Cat, you have to be the calm one, but still in pain. ACTION!" He yelled into Andre's face and then stepped back down into Andre's seat.

Cat looked towards Andre. "Oh, Andre, dear, it's time!"

Andre rubbed his eyes, looking like he was just woken up. "Time? Time for what? It's 3 in the morning." He groaned out.

Cat grabbed his arm and shook him a little. "WAKE UP! It's time!"

Andre shook himself awake. "What time?"

"THAT TIME!" Cat screeched. "The baby is coming! My water broke! The baby's COMING!"

Andre's eyes widened dangerously. "What? WHAT?"

"Get me to a hospital!" Cat yelled out.

"Um, wow, um, holy crap, I'm going to be a dad!" Andre grabbed at his dreads.

"You had 9 months to prepare for this, Andre! There is no need to figure that out right now!" Cat snapped. "Help me to the car and drive me to a hospital! I'm not having this baby at home!"

"Oh, oh, okay! Um…car keys…car keys…" Andre patted his pockets like he was looking for something. "Oh, crap, honey, I lost the car keys."

"YOU WHAT?" Cat screamed. "Andre, the baby is COMING, and you lost the car keys! Call an ambulance!"

Andre looked nervous as he paced a bit. "Okay, okay…um…how? What? What am I doing?"

"Oh for the love of God, Andre, pick up the phone and call 9-1-1!" Cat said, holding her swollen stomach. "Did you pack the overnight bag?"

Andre froze.

Cat growled. "You FORGOT to pack the overnight bag? Andre I told you to do that 4 months ago!"

Andre took deep breaths. "Wait, wait, I can fix this!"

"HOW?"

"I'm not entirely sure just yet." Andre gulped. "Um…"

_RING….RING…RING…_

Everyone jumped at the ringtone, as Sikowitz rubbed his ears. "Oh, the ringing is back!"

"Sikowitz!"

"WHAT?" Sikowitz shouted, stilling fiddling at his ear.

"That was a phone." Robbie told him to calm him.

Sikowitz stopped messing with his ear and crossed his arms. "Whose?"

Tori shakily raised her hand. "Mine…"

"TORI!"

"I thought I had it on vibrate!" Tori whined.

"Okay, that's a scene." Sikowitz sighed out.

"But we didn't finish." Cat told him.

"Too late." Sikowitz walked up to the couple. "By now, you would've had that baby at home and you'd be screwed."

Cat gasped. "Thanks a lot, Tori." Andre scowled at the Latina, who made his girlfriend unhappy.

_Ring, ring, ring…_

"Who's phone was THAT?" Sikowitz snapped.

"That was the bell…" Beck said slowly.

"Oh…class dismissed!" And he ran out after grabbing his bag.

"Lunch, yay!" Cat stepped off the stage by herself and walked to her bag.

Andre panicked. "Cat! Wait for me next time!"

"Dammit, Cat, you could've tripped or something!" Jade snapped.

"Wait for one of us to help you down next time." Tori scolded the girl.

"One of us is always around, Cat, so just tell us." Beck said, with his arms crossed.

Cat's jaw dropped. "Oh my goodness, I can't do anything for myself?"

"No, because that's the most precious baby in the world you are carrying." Robbie told her. "We just want you to be careful."

"Can't let you get hurt again." Rex added on.

Everyone winced at the _again_ part in Rex's sentence.

* * *

><p>"BURRITOS!" Robbie yelled out, coming to sit at the table with the rest of his friends. "The best time of the week!"<p>

"I like ravioli better." Jade commented, ruining Robbie's good mood.

"Must you stomp on everyone's parade?" Tori asked the devilish girl across from her.

"Yes, I must." Jade murmured.

Everyone laughed, besides Tori.

Andre nudged Cat's arm softly. "How's your lunch, Lil' Red?"

Cat smiled. "Delicious! I was starving!" Everyone chuckled. "What? I'm feeding for two! And I bet you anything I'm having a boy, because boys eat a lot! And let me tell you guys, this baby loves to eat!"

"We can tell." Rex said.

Cat glared. "What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Rex's jaw dropped. "Dude, can anyone ever win with you? You crazy chick!"

"Andre!" Cat slapped her boyfriend's arm as Andre was taking a bite from his burrito. "Do something! That puppet is being mean to me!"

"Rex is not a puppet!" Robbie snapped at the redhead.

"He is too!" Cat growled back.

Andre swallowed his mouthful of food and recovered from being smacked on the arm. "Robbie, put Rex away or else." He glared.

"But-"

Suddenly, the whole table heard a whimper. All eyes went towards Cat, who dropped her burrito and put her hands to her large stomach. "Ow…" She mumbled.

Andre panicked. "What is it? Is it the baby? What's wrong? Talk to me, babygirl!" He asked at once, his heart racing with worry that something was wrong with his beloved girlfriend.

"I don't think that burrito was a good choice for lunch." She said, pain filling her voice.

"Why?" Beck asked as Jade already snatched her keys and everyone stood up, knowing they were about to take Cat to the emergency room.

"My stomach hurts."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to<strong>

**MariaLuvsYew**

**Glittergirl**

**JeremyShane**

**Victoriousforever**

**CatXAndre**

**Babydavid**

**Amehakay**

**Catheartsu**

**Neko**

**Blueroses**

**Ilovemyfriendsliketheyloveme**

**Jadiee**

**Cprizzle**

**Demi909lovato**

**My sister is having a panic attack and thinks no one likes her anymore because she only got 4 reviewers for her chapter…come on, guys, help me here. Please review her chapter 4 story, bucket list. I beg of you. But also, is her chapter even showing up? We can't get it to. Answer that please.**

**Next Dumb Question: **

_Do you think that when they asked George Washington for ID that he just whipped out a quarter?''_

**-Izzy-**

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 4<strong>

"I don't think pregnant women are allowed to eat spicy foods." Robbie said.

"Oh NOW you tell us!" Andre glared at him over Cat's head. Robbie cowered. "Everything's going be alright, Cat. The baby will be fine."

"I'm more worried about you guys." Cat said. "You guys are acting insane."

"Well, Cat, that is what happens when the baby of the group is having a baby." Jade said, pulling up to the hospital.


	4. Chapter 4

**Guys I can't stop laughing. My brothers and I pulled a huge prank on our sister. She has been a bit sick so she went to the doctor's yesterday. So she went to work this morning and when she came home, we told her in serious voices that the doctor called and said she was pregnant again. My poor sister was in panic. Haha. She's not pregnant, but that was funny, but my older brother's stomach still hurts from when she punched him.**

**This chapter is dedicated to RecklessFlowerGirl because her answer was funny. Ha, George Washington bribed them to make him a quarter…lol.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 4**

Cat hung her arms around Andre's neck for dear life as he and the others were running towards the parking lot, making everyone look to them. "Why are we running so fast?" She said, a bit fearful if Andre tripped.

"You need to go to the hospital, that's why!" Tori yelled as Jade unlocked the truck. Andre put Cat in the middle front seat and sat next to her in the passenger as Jade started up the truck. Robbie, Tori, and Beck were in the backseat.

Cat whimpered as Jade pulled out of her parking spot. "My stomach feels weird."

Andre put an arm around her and kissed her head, pulling her close to him. "It'll be okay, babygirl. Nothing will happen. Jade, drive careful please!" Andre suddenly yelled when Jade pulled out in front of a car. "We're taking Cat to the hospital to get checked out, not because we were in a car accident!"

"Chill out, Harris!" Jade snapped. "Damn you! You shouldn't have let her eat that burrito!"

"Don't blame me for this!" Andre growled at her as Cat was getting teary eyed.

"Guys, it's my fault." Robbie frowned, sounding absolutely guilt ridden. "I was arguing with her, which stressed her out."

"No, it was me." Tori confessed. "She spent the night at my house last night and we ate tons of chocolate and candy, which probably made her stomach upset."

Beck rolled his eyes. "OR it was the burrito. Andre didn't force Cat to eat it. She chose to eat it."

Cat nodded. "Beck's right."

"I don't think pregnant women are allowed to eat spicy foods." Robbie said.

"Oh NOW you tell us!" Andre glared at him over Cat's head. Robbie cowered. "Everything's going be alright, Cat. The baby will be fine."

"I'm more worried about you guys." Cat said. "You guys are acting insane."

"Well, Cat, that is what happens when the baby of the group is having a baby." Jade said, pulling up to the hospital. "I'm going to drop you guys off at the entrance and I'll find a parking spot. Beck, go with them."

Beck nodded and opened his door after Andre opened his. He helped him get Cat out and shut the doors behind him. "See you in a bit." He jogged after Andre, who was carrying Cat to the entrance. The glass sliding doors opened and everyone in there looked to the boys, one holding a petite redhead close to his chest protectively. "We need a doctor! She's pregnant and having severe stomach pains!" Beck called out and suddenly a gurney came from double doors. "We need to go with her!"

The nurse sighed as Andre laid Cat down. "No one is-"

Cat gripped her boyfriend's hand. "No! He has to go with me!" She screamed out.

The nurse tried to shush her. "Is he the father? We can only let him in."

Andre immediately nodded. "Yes, I am." Both Beck and Cat smiled at that.

"Okay, then you can come with her." She looked to Beck. "I'm sorry, but-"

"It's all good." Beck gave her a smile. "As long as someone's with her."

"Good." The nurse said. "Now follow me, sir. We're going to take her to the examination room." And Andre followed the nurse taking his precious girlfriend towards the back. "So explain to me what's happening." The nurse said, still pushing Cat's gurney down the hallway.

"She was eating a burrito at school-"

"You idiot!" She snapped at him. "You're not supposed to let pregnant women eat burritos!"

Andre groaned. "As I've been told. I take full blame for this."

"Good man." The nurse looked down to Cat, who's face was scrunched up in pain. "He's a keeper."

"That's the plan." Cat strained to say. "What's wrong with me?"

It killed Andre to hear pain in her voice.

"We're going to run some tests. Don't worry, sweetheart, we'll take good care of you." The nurse put Cat into an open room. "Can you put her on the bed?"

Andre nodded and put his arms under Cat and moved her from the gurney to the hospital bed.

"Okay, let's get an IV on her." The nurse said, heading towards the needles.

Cat whimpered. "No…"

Andre gripped Cat's hands. "I have you, girl. Just focus on me, okay?"

Cat was forced to let one of her hands go from Andre's grasp as the nurse laid her arm down straight on the bed. "Okay, you're going to feel a pinch, but try to relax."

Cat nodded, tears coming back to her eyes. "Okay."

"Just look at me, baby." Andre said and Cat did so. "Just think about the baby and how we're going to raise him or her together."

"And his theme animal is going to be an elephant." Cat smiled. "His nursery will be a baby blue color with clouds and rainbows, and a sun in the corner. Right?"

"Anything you want, you will get it." Andre told her, running his fingers through her hair.

"There you go, missy. All done."

Cat looked and saw an IV in her and blood around her. "Ew…"

The nurse chuckled. "Let me go grab some fluids in a bag so we can get you hydrated again." And she left.

Cat sighed the pain out. "The pain hasn't stopped."

Andre kept running his fingers through her hair softly. "I'm sorry, Cat. I would take your place if I could. I'd take the pain away from you in a second's notice."

Cat smiled weakly. "Aw, that's sweet of you."

The nurse came back in with a holder that had a bag of what looked to be water inside of it and put a tube in, connecting it with Cat's IV. "Okay, this will get some fluids in you. The doctor will be in soon." And she left again.

Andre dug through the cupboards.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "What are you doing, babe?" Andre didn't answer, but found what he was looking for. He pulled out a few blankets and shot her a smile, walking back to her. Cat smiled. "You're such a wonderful guy. How did I ever get you?"

"I ask myself the same question about you every day of my life, Cat." Andre told her as he put the blankets over her. "Just try and rest."

"It hurts too much." Cat pouted. "Sing a song, please."

Andre didn't argue. "_**There you come with your big, brown eyes and I'm so sure you got me mesmerized, so sure I'm just about to fall for you, but you don't even try and catch me, so I…"**_

"_**I pick myself up, I pick myself up. Boy, you might be falling, but I think I better not. I'm gonna take my time, but…"**_

"_**Don't leave cause there's something about me and you…you gotta stick around, stick around, around, oh you gotta hang 'round if you wanna find out if it's Love baby, real love, love, baby we've found…you gotta stick around." **_

Cat giggled as they both stopped singing. "Maybe it's love?" She sounded like she questioned it.

Andre leaned down and kissed her lips. "No, it's real love." Cat gasped. "I love you, Cat Valentine and I'm so excited to be having this baby with you."

Cat sighed with happiness. "I love you too, Andre Harris. Thank you for stepping up and being a father for my son or daughter."

"I love you, Cat, so it's only obvious that I'm going to love this baby too like he or she was my own." Andre put a gentle hand on her stomach. "I love him or her already."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Andre took his hand off Cat's pregnant tummy.

"Hello, I'm Dr. Twain." He shook hands with Andre. "You're the father?"

Andre nodded. "Yes, Andre Harris, sir."

"And you miss Valentine are a lucky young woman." The doctor said. "Your friend, Miss West, explained the situation to us and wrote everything down. She knows quite a bit about you."

"Jade and I have been friends for a long time." Cat smiled at the memories. "She's always been there for me." Andre gave her hand a squeeze.

"Well, as I was saying, you're a lucky girl." The doctor continued. "Spicy foods are quite dangerous to pregnant woman. Sometimes it could even cause miscarriages." Andre and Cat gasped. "Don't worry though. You seem like you'll be just fine. You lucked out." He smiled and patted Cat's knee. "We're going to have you take a safe painkiller. You can leave once you sign the discharge papers. Take it easy. The nurse will give you a packet of what foods to eat and not eat, and other things related to your pregnancy."

"Really? Oh good!" Cat sighed in relief. "I'm glad, because I have no idea what I'm doing!"

The men laughed and the doctor left the room.

Cat looked to her boyfriend. "See? I told you I'd be fine."

Andre kissed her hand. "I know, but you still gave me a scare."

* * *

><p>Finally, Cat was released and the nurse helped her onto a wheelchair and pushed Cat out with the others around her, and Jade pulled her truck up.<p>

"This whole bodyguard job we picked out really is harder than I thought." Tori said, exhausted. "A freaking burrito passed our radar. A burrito!"

"Burrito: 1. Bodyguards: 0."

"Shut up, Rex." Tori growled.

"This is going to be one hell of a pregnancy, guys." Beck muttered.

Cat giggled. "Hang on tight! Put your seatbelts on! It's going to be a crazy ride!"

Robbie groaned. "Aw, I hate roller coasters."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing to<strong>

**Awegreat Candr Rockz**

**Jeremy Shane**

**MariaLuvsyew**

**Bookwormwrighter**

**Xxunbrokenxx**

**Msmona**

**Blueroses**

**Recklessflowergirl**

**Madeofmatches**

**Catheartsu**

**Glittergirl**

**Amehakay**

**Ilovemyfriendsliketheyloveme**

**Cprizzle**

**Victoriousforever**

**Demi909lovato**

**Jadiee**

**My sister may not update today because she's still pissed at us for that prank and won't let us hold Nathaniel for her so she doesn't have time to get on the computer. And she won't let me post it for her cause she hates my guts currently. Check out her 2 songfics she put up last night. Maybe that will make her feel better?**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_Why is a carrot more orange than an actual orange?_

**Preview for chapter 5**

"It tasted nothing like punch." Cat said, vividly remembering the nightmare she went through that dreadful night.

"What did it taste like?" Lane asked.

"It tasted a bit bitter. I didn't question it though. Some people make punch horribly. I know when I make Kool-aid, I always mess up." Cat sighed.


	5. Chapter 5

**Twihard102: yo, if you don't like the way I write the story, don't read it. Chill.**

**The winner is Writersblock1996. Dude, that's funny. Oranges in disguised as a carrot…ha, that's funny. I tried to tell that joke to my sis, but she just threw her son's bottle at my face.**

**Yeah, shes still pissed guys. That bottle is harder than I thought. Owe. She'll update in a minute after i get off. she's agreed to let me hold the baby while she does this. so she'll probably be cussing my sorry butt out. don't judge her for that. i'd be pissed too.  
><strong>

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 5**

Andre walked into school with his arm protectively around Cat's waist and their backpacks in his other hand.

Everyone looked to them and gasped. People crowded the couple suddenly, trying to hug Cat.

"CAT!"

"Oh, Cat, we were worried!"

"We heard you went to the hospital!"

And more.

"EVERYBODY, BACK OFF!" Jade's vicious voice was heard and everyone scattered, knowing she'd clobber them if they didn't. She smirked. "I kind of like this Bodyguard job." Beck shook his head in disbelief. They walked up to the couple, who were trying to recover from the stampede. "Cat, you look unharmed. Good. Andre's psycho driving didn't kill you."

Andre growled. "I do NOT drive crazy! Especially not compared to your driving!"

"He has a valid point." Beck added in.

"No one asked your opinion." Jade countered.

Cat giggled. "Everyone quit arguing. Class is going to start soon."

They all agreed and walked to their lockers.

"Are you sure you feel okay to be here today?" Andre asked with concern.

Cat glared at him. "Andre…for the millionth time this morning…YES, I'll be fine! I feel okay. Perfect, actually."

"I'm sorry, love. I just don't want anything to happen to you." Andre shrugged. "You can't blame me there."

Cat sighed and gave Andre a hug. "I know you're worried. No, I can't blame you. You're such an awesome boyfriend."

"Why, thank you." He grinned and gave her a kiss on the lips.

* * *

><p>Cat groaned as Andre gripped her hand and she fought against him. "I don't want to go!" Cat whined as Andre rolled his eyes. "Don't make me go! Please!"<p>

"Cat, we've done that a few times and that didn't work out well, considering I AM the one who was in trouble for it!" Andre told her as they reached Lane's office. Andre knocked as Cat pouted. "It'll be okay, babygirl." He put a hand on her shoulder. "Cat…how about this time…you actually tell Lane."

"Can you go in with me?" Cat asked suddenly, gripping his hands.

Andre shook his head. "No, these are your sessions."

"I'll tell Lane everything if you go in with me!" Cat pleaded. "I'll even tell him the stuff I haven't told you guys! Just please, please…please…" And tears came from her eyes.

Andre sighed. "Alright." He wasn't exactly happy that he was about to sit through his precious girlfriend's explanation of her nightmare that happened over 4 months ago, and he knew it was going to haunt him for all eternity to listen to it. He didn't want to do this, but he had to. Cat needed to talk to Lane about it. The sooner she did, the sooner Lane can record it on his handheld recorder, and the sooner he can hand it over to Cat's lawyer, who will hand it over to the judge, and hopefully they'll go back to court and put Ross Adams' butt in jail for a long time. "I just want this to end."

Cat nodded, leaning onto him with his arms wrapped around her. "Me too. I want nothing to happen to my son or daughter, and I'm afraid Ross will try and hurt him or her." Andre gripped Cat tighter at the thought. "I know telling Lane is the best thing…but I can't do it without you there."

Andre nodded. "Alright, babygirl. I'm going in with you."

Cat smiled. "Thank you, Andre."

* * *

><p>Lane pressed record on the handheld recorder and put it on the table separating him from the young couple across from him. "Okay, Cat…you're going to tell me everything?" He asked to ready himself.<p>

Cat took a deep breath and nodded. "Y-yes." Andre gave her hand a squeeze. "I'll even tell you things that I haven't told anybody else. I just want this to end already."

"Good." Lane gulped, worried about the explanation he was about to hear. "We're ready when you are."

Cat sighed, gripping Andre's hands tightly. "Okay…well…"

_**Cat's brother, Charlie, pulled up in front of a house that was already a bit full. He parked the car in front of the driveway, which is illegal, but Cat didn't question it as they stepped out. "Charlie, you said this party wasn't going to be crazy!" She yelled over the music as they walked up to the front door, which was open. "I can already smell the marijuana!"**_

"_**Don't be such a baby, sis." Charlie said as they walked in. "Here, I'm going to introduce you to a friend!" He yelled over the music. **_

_**Cat's stomach dropped at the smells and noise. **_

"_**Hey, Ross!" Charlie called out, waving his hand in the air. Suddenly a good looking guy came through the crowd and smirked at Cat. "This is my sister, Cat! The one I told you about!"Charlie pushed Cat to him and into his arms. "Have fun!" And he disappeared. **_

_**Cat's heart pounded. "Charlie, wait!" **_

"_**Don't worry, Kit-Cat, I'll take care of you!" Ross said over the music and led her towards the kitchen. It seemed a bit quieter in there. "It's crazy out there." He said, pouring themselves a drink. **_

_**Cat watched as he turned away from her for a second, but then turned back, bringing the drinks. "Yes, very much so."**_

"_**I'm Ross Adams, by the way." He held out his hand for her to shake after he handed her one of the drinks. **_

_**Cat smiled. "I'm Cat Valentine." **_

"_**Cat? Pretty tight name there." Ross grinned. "Drink your drink." He took a gulp of his. "It's good punch." **_

_**Cat nodded. "Ooh, I love punch!" **_

"It tasted nothing like punch." Cat said, vividly remembering the nightmare she went through that dreadful night.

"What did it taste like?" Lane asked.

"It tasted a bit bitter. I didn't question it though. Some people make punch horribly. I know when I make Kool-aid, I always mess up." Cat sighed. "I wasn't ever taught how to tell if a punch is spiked or not. I also was never taught to never take drinks from strangers."

"When did you start NOT feeling like yourself?" Lane asked, leaning in closer towards the recorder to make sure it was still recording.

"About 10 minutes after we engaged into a conversation about school." Cat recalled.

"_**I don't feel good." Cat mumbled after putting her empty cup on the counter. She didn't see Ross smirk. "Everything is blurry."**_

"_**Here, let's go find an empty room and lay you down in there." Ross said in a deceiving voice. **_

_**Cat nodded, not knowing what was going on, and let Ross take her by the shoulders and lead the way through the crowds and up the stairs of this stranger's house. Ross opened a door and then helped Cat inside. He suddenly was harsh and threw her onto the bed. Cat grunted at the fall. She heard a door lock and rolled over to see the door locked and Ross coming towards her. **_

_**She gasped. "No!" **_

"_**This is my buddy's room." Ross explained as he reached into the nightstand and pulled out some handcuffs. "Every time there's a party, he makes sure I have an empty room to play with someone." **_

_**Cat was so out of it from being drugged, she couldn't fight him off when he tightly put the handcuffs on her and cuffed her to the bed frame. **_

Cat paused for a moment.

Lane sighed. "Cat, I know this is hard, but it would help the courts if you went into a…detailed explanation about…how…Ross Adams hurt you."

Cat put a hand on her swollen stomach and nodded. "Okay." Andre gave her other hand a small kiss to comfort her. "Well…after he cuffed me to the bed…he…"

* * *

><p>Andre helped Cat into his car and helped her buckle herself in since she was a bit lightheaded from telling her nightmare to Lane in grave details that Andre had to leave the room quickly to puke whatever he had in his stomach. It was too much of a harsh reality that his Lil' Red went through such a traumatic experience. It was hard to believe that someone had the guts to hurt such a sweet, innocent girl…especially the way Ross Adams did. Andre had never heard of such unimaginable things that the bastard did to his girlfriend. It was going to give him nightmares for the rest of his life.<p>

He opened his driver's door and sat inside, and before he could start the car, a petite hand stopped him. Andre looked towards his girlfriend, who had her other hand on her stomach, looking to her lap.

"I'm sorry, Andre." She whispered. "I shouldn't have made you go in there. It was absolutely selfish of me. If you think any less of me, I wouldn't blame you. I would never judge you if you dumped me here and now. Hearing all of that…I'm sure it pained you."

"It's causing me so much grief and heartache to know that's what you went through." Andre suddenly said.

Cat shrugged. "It was the most horrible pain I have ever felt in my whole life."

Andre winced at the statement. "What you just explained in there was the most detail you have EVER given anyone…oh my god, it was the most violent thing I have ever heard! A horror movie couldn't compare to that! Cat, I love you so much and I would do anything possible to protect you. I'm so proud of you that you finally told Lane about what happened. Everything you said is definitely going to get Ross Adams some jail time, there is no denying that much. The doctors at the emergency room took pictures of the bruises, handcuff cuts, and…bite marks…that Ross gave you. The DNA led to his. He did a line-up and you immediately pointed to him. You have cooperated with the detectives and police. I'm just…so proud to put into words."

Cat forced a small smile. "Really?"

Andre leaned over and pecked her lips. "Really." They leaned their foreheads against each other. "I'm sorry he hurt you so much though."

Cat shrugged. "But look what's coming from that horror." She put Andre's hand on her stomach.

"This kid is going to make a big difference in the world, Cat. I can tell you that much now." Andre said. "He's going to be one of those kids who will automatically impress the world with a charming smile."

"OR she!" Cat teased.

"Nah, I bet it's going to be a boy." Andre told her with a grin. "And he's going to be my little man."

"But a girl wouldn't be so bad." Cat told him. "I'll get to dress her up, teach her how to flirt properly with boys-"

"See! THAT right there is why I hope it's a boy!" Andre said, flames shown in his eyes. "I don't want ANY boys to lay a finger on my daughter!"

Cat giggled. "Poor girl."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing to<strong>

**Seddieluvr**

**LittleMissVictorious**

**MariaLuvsYew**

**AmehaKay**

**Supaslytherin**

**awegreat candre rockz**

**jeremy shane  
><strong>

**Bigtimerushfan**

**Redvelvetangel**

**Neko**

**Seddieswagg**

**Jadiee**

**Blueroses**

**Cprizzle**

**Msmona**

**Twihard**

**Catheartsu**

**Glittergirl (yeah I have apologized to lisa a billion times…I got nothing.)**

**Ilovemyfriendsliketheyloveme**

**Writersblock**

**Victoriousforever**

**Demi909lovato**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_If a fly had no wings, would you call him a walk?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 6<strong>

Andre's eyes widened. "Cat! I am the kid's father! I deserve to be there when they tell you the sex of the baby!"

"Next time, sweetheart." Cat patted his shoulder.

Andre saw red. "WHAT?"

Cat ignored his anger and looked to the two anxious teenage boys. "You two can go with me today."

"Yes!" Robbie pumped his fist in the air as Beck smirked towards Jade's direction, since she was pissed about the whole ordeal.


	6. Chapter 6

**The winner is CPrizzle because that's funny. This chap is dedicated to you.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 6**

"I'm so excited!" Cat squealed at the lunch tables, unable to concentrate on eating her salad. Everyone else around the table was eating the burritos, but Cat settled on salad. She was 5 months pregnant now, and things have been going pretty smooth for the gang. Cat has not fallen or hurt herself, so that kept everyone at ease. Her mood swings weren't any better, but they shrugged them off since they knew she couldn't control them. "Today is going to be wonderful!"

"What time is the doctor's appointment?" Tori asked. "I want to go!"

"Only 2 people are allowed in the ultrasound room, Vega." Jade growled. "So obviously it's going to be me and Andre there."

"Okay, THAT'S not fair!" Tori snapped. "Obviously Andre's going in since he's the father, but why do you get to go in? Cat's my best friend!"

"Mine too!"

"But I have a heart!" Tori countered. "I'll actually respond to seeing the baby on the screen!"

Jade gasped with fire in her eyes. "I am very touched when I see the baby! It's such a beautiful sight!"

"I thought you said you like to go because you like playing with the goo they put on my stomach." Cat said innocently, making everyone laugh, except Jade.

Jade glared. "Thanks, Cat."

Cat blinked in confusion. "Um…you're welcome."

"HOLD ON A SECOND!" Robbie suddenly yelled, making the table freeze. "Frankly, I don't find this fair."

"Me neither. You're still here even when I want you gone. So no, life isn't fair." Jade said bluntly, cutting a napkin with scissors.

"What's not fair?" Andre asked.

"I have not gone ONCE to see one of Cat's ultrasounds!" Robbie pointed out. "I want to go today!"

"I haven't gone either." Beck shrugged. "I want to go today too."

"I'm sorry, but I think I misunderstood. Are you suggesting you two take our place next to Cat as she finds out if she's having a son or a daughter?" Jade asked in disbelief. The two boys nodded. "You two suck at playing jokes on us."

"We're not joking!" Robbie snapped. "We're going to be the kid's uncles, right?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, of course."

"Then we should be part of the experience." Beck said firmly.

"I'd rather you two not see my girlfriend while her shirt is up really high, thank you very much." Andre threatened.

Cat slapped his arm. "Andre, don't be silly. The only thing on me that's exposed is my pregnant stomach. Nothing else. And I think Robbie and Beck have a valid point."

Andre's eyes widened. "Cat! I am the kid's father! I deserve to be there when they tell you the sex of the baby!"

"Next time, sweetheart." Cat patted his shoulder.

Andre saw red. "WHAT?"

Cat ignored his anger and looked to the two anxious teenage boys. "You two can go with me today."

"Yes!" Robbie pumped his fist in the air as Beck smirked towards Jade's direction, since she was pissed about the whole ordeal.

Andre clenched his fists. "I'm going to pummel you two." He growled, making the other two boys gulp.

…

Beck helped Cat out of his car as she tried to balance herself, still not used to the extra weight on one side of her body. He put an arm around her waist to keep her steady as he helped her walk to the entrance of the doctor's building, with Robbie on the other side of her. "Do you think Andre was serious when he said he was going to pummel us?" Robbie asked curiously.

Cat nodded. "Oh yes. Very much so. This is his first child."

Beck shrugged. "Oh well. He'll get over it."

"Exactly my point." Cat agreed and the trio laughed about it.

Robbie jogged up to the doors and opened one of them for Beck and Cat. They walked into the lobby and walked towards the receptionist desk. Robbie went to find a place to sit, since it was pretty crowded. Beck stayed right next to Cat. Cat checked in and once she was done, she turned to Beck. "I have to pee." She said with a nervous smile.

Beck chuckled. "You're lucky we still have a good 10 minutes before we see the doctor." He led her over to the bathrooms. "Don't slip."

"I'll try not to." Cat joked as she walked into the lady's side. Beck leaned against the wall and waited, still freaked out to be in a place full of pregnant women and small children. He saw Robbie, one of the only males out there, sitting uncomfortable, waiting for them. Beck felt sorry for some of the women. Sometimes they don't have a man in their lives to bring with them. He bet they were jealous of Cat for having two. Finally Cat came out and gave him a sweet smile. "All better."

"Good." He led her to Robbie, who saved a seat, but that was the only one open. He sat her down and stood in front of them. "This is a big, but crowded place."

Cat nodded. "This practice is a very well known one. One of the best. Andre said that's all he wants is the best for me and his child, hence why we come here."

"Is it expensive?" Robbie asked curiously.

"Very." Cat said in a dead serious tone. "But Andre insisted on the best of doctors to care of me."

"Dang, he's going to spoil you." Beck chuckled. "Lucky, lucky girl."

Cat giggled. "You'll never hear me complain about it."

* * *

><p>Robbie groaned as he slammed his head on the tinted window of the doctor's examination room, staring out into the busy streets of Beverly Hills. "Jeez, when is that doctor going to come in already?" He whined.<p>

Beck was sitting lazily in one of the chairs next to Cat's side, raising an eyebrow at Robbie's desperation. Cat was lying down on the bed, quite comfortable too since she was half-asleep. "Chill out, Rob." Beck said, stretching a bit. "We've only been here for 20 minutes."

"The doctor is a very busy man." Cat said softly.

Robbie looked back at his two friends. "We've been in HERE for 20 minutes! We were out in the waiting room for 45 minutes! We have been here for an hour and 5 minutes!"

Cat suddenly had tears. "I'm sorry, Robbie."

Robbie eased up and walked over to the other side of Cat. "No, no, I'm sorry." He took her hand. "I'm just irritated when I'm bored."

Suddenly the door opened and a doctor and nurse came in. "Hello again, Miss Valentine." He greeted and then looked to the boys. "I'm Dr. Prescott. You boys are?"

"Her older brothers." Beck automatically said and Cat giggled. "I'm Beck." He said, shaking the doctor's hand.

Robbie was next with a cheesy smile. "Robbie's the name."

"Nice to meet you boys." The doctor did a quick check up on Cat, taking her vitals. "Alright, you're still a healthy girl."

"Yay!" Cat squealed. The Dr. Prescott chuckled as the nurse brought over a machine. They hooked it up and the doctor put some cold goo on Cat's stomach, rubbing it around. Cat giggled again. "It tickles." She told the boys, who smiled at her silliness.

The doctor turned the machine on and the screen was on. He took the controller and smiled towards Cat's older brothers. "Okay, boys, I bet you're new at this?"

Beck nodded. "First time seeing this."

"Let me explain what you'll be seeing." The doctor motioned to the screen. "On here, you'll see black and white everywhere. That'll be the inside of your sister's stomach. There will be a little, as some women call it, blob in the middle. That's the baby."

"My baby is going to look pretty though…or handsome." Cat looked anxious. "Either way, I'll be happy about it. Only my boyfriend wants a boy."

"I don't blame him. If he has a daughter as pretty as you, I'm sure she'll be a handful to keep the boys away. I'm sure the uncles here feel the same way." The doctor joked. He placed the device on Cat's stomach. "Alright, he or she will be on the screen right…there." He pointed. "There's the baby."

Beck's jaw dropped as Robbie almost had tears. "Oh my…Cat…it's beautiful." Robbie whispered.

"You can hear his or her heartbeat too."

And they did.

"Oh my god, this is life-changing right here." Beck said, still in awe.

Cat just waited with joy, excited to know if it was a boy or girl.

"Ooh, look at that." The doctor pointed to the baby's bottom. "See that thingy-ma-jigger. Miss Valentine, you're going to have a baby boy."

Cat gasped with happiness. "A boy! Oh how grand is that!"

Beck and Robbie were extremely happy as well. Beck leaned down and gave Cat a kiss on top of her head. "He's beautiful, Cat."

Dr. Prescott wiped the goo away from her stomach and Cat put her shirt down. "We'll be right back with the pictures." He smiled and the two walked out.

Cat suddenly looked saddened.

Mood swing?

"What's wrong, Cat?" Robbie asked with concern. "I thought you were happy you were having a boy."

"Please, don't get me wrong, I'm so happy about this." Cat almost had tears. "But…I'm afraid."

"Of?" Beck asked, not liking the fact the girl he was protecting was scared of something.

"The fact that this baby could look like…Ross." Cat's tears fell.

"I bet you anything, Cat, that this baby will look just like you." Robbie comforted. "I'll bet all the money in the world."

Cat smiled. "Okay. I'll believe you."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing and making my story more reviewed than my sister's. she's jealous.<strong>

**Madeofmatches**

**Kendraincupcakesg**

**Msmona**

**Catheartsu**

**Seddiesswag**

**Demi909lovato**

**Jadiee**

** (you have a long name)**

**Ilovemyfriendsliketheyloveme (you have a long name too)**

**Cprizzle**

**Recklessflowergirl (I like your name. it reminds me how the flower girl at my sister's wedding ripped my sister's wedding dress at the bottom by stepping on it. It was funny.)**

**Victoriousforever**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_When we say our mind wanders…where does it go?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 7<strong>

Cat clapped her hands with excitement. "Ooh, really? Oh, how nice of you guys! I'm so happy! You guys are so sweet to support the cause!" She wrapped her arms around Andre's neck and hugged him.

Andre wrapped his arms around her with an aggravated sigh. "Yeah…we're flippin' saints."

"Well, if we're going to do this, let's quickly decide on a stupid float so we can get that over with." Beck said, and everyone agreed. "Who's going to pick?"

"I say Cat, since she wants to do this the most out of everyone." Robbie said.

"Yeah, my pregnant model, what's it going to be?" Rex used his "smooth" voice, making Andre growl at him. "Don't hate the player, Andre, hate the game."


	7. Chapter 7

**Oh my god…so lisa (digidestend angel) and I probably cant update tomorrow cause our other sister, who's been divorced 3 times already, is getting married again…in a trailer park…oh man. making me wear an expensive suit and tie when i'm going to be walking in dirt? Lisas the maid of honor. Now she's freaking out. Because she wants to wear a dress and she has to go shopping in the morning. God forbid lisa go one day without a dress on. And then lisa goes to work from 4pm to 8am the next day so I cant update without her password. Sorry guys. Monday, promise.**

**This chapter is dedicated to CatHeartsU for her funny answer. I told my sister, lisa, that and she was all "What THE HELL do you mean they don't have churros in Paris? OH HELL NO! NEVER GOING THERE, DAMMIT!" …she loves churros.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 7**

Standing at her locker, getting her books, Cat was humming to herself "Make It Shine" when some tough girls come up. "Valentine." They said, shutting Cat's locker in front of her.

Cat forced a smile. "Hi, guys! I wasn't done with my locker yet…"

"Now you are." One girl said with a snickering laugh. "Heard you're having a baby boy."

"Yes, I am." Cat said cheerfully. "I'm very excited."

"You know I hate seeing people happy." The girl said, cracking her knuckles.

Cat began to panic. "Uh…"

"Back away from my girlfriend or else you'll be eating through a straw for the rest of your lives." Andre's voice said with venom from behind the small group.

The tough bullies scattered, and Cat sighed with relief. "Thank you, Andre, for coming when you did."

Andre gave her a quick hug and then Cat opened her locker back up. "I'm glad they didn't do anything to you. How did you sleep?"

Cat suddenly looked irritated. "Horribly!" Here went the mood swings…Andre was beginning to wonder if he'd ever see the day again when Cat would be her airy, bubbly self 24/7 again? "I'm always used to sleeping on my stomach, or on my side, but now I can't! Ugh! And I have to pee every hour, so that cuts back sleep!" She started crying with full on tears and Andre had wide eyes. "I just want sleep!"

"Harris!" Andre flinched as he looked over his shoulder and saw an angry Jade coming towards him. "What'd you do to her?"

"It wasn't me!" Andre shouted. "It's her mood swings- oh, oops." He mumbled, turning to Cat's shocked face. "Cat, I didn't-"

"You think I'm moody?" Cat screeched with hurt filling her voice.

"Good going, Andre." Jade sneered.

Andre tried to calm the situation. "Whoa, um, no, sweetheart. You're just…unbalanced with your emotions right now. It's understandable." He grinned, thinking he fixed everything.

Nope. Never tell a pregnant woman she's moody or unbalanced.

Cat had fire in her eyes. "You inconsiderate jerk!" And she stomped off to her first class.

Andre slammed his forehead against the nearest locker. "Why?" He groaned.

Jade patted his back. "It happens." And she walked after Cat.

* * *

><p>Everyone was situated in Sikowitz's classroom, Andre had cautiously sat next to his girlfriend, who was talking to Tori, and then she kissed Andre's cheek. These mood swings were going to kill him before the baby was here! Finally the bell rung and Sikowitz stormed in, happy as a ladybug. "HELLO, CLASS!" He shouted, making everyone flinch.<p>

"Too early for yelling, Sikowitz." Beck said, everyone nodding in agreement.

"Why are you so excited today?" Tori asked, a bit aggravated.

No one was happy this morning.

"We have a surprise for our sweet little red-velvet cupcake colored haired mommy-to-be!" Sikowitz smiled to Cat.

"Ooh, that's me, right?" Cat said, suddenly cheerful.

"Yes, it is." Andre told her, holding her hand.

"Lane, bring it in!" Sikowitz yelled as he opened the door again. Everyone waited in anxiety. Lane came in, smiling, dragging in a cart with a large cake on it, saying "Congratulations on the Baby Boy, Cat!" and Sikowitz brought out a box of chocolates and flowers from the hallway as well. "Congratulations, Cat!" The two adults said together.

Cat jumped to her feet and squealed with joy. Andre helped her keep her balanced when she almost fell over. Again, she was not used to the extra weight yet. "This is for me?" She asked in excitement as everyone began gathering around.

"No, Cat, this is for another pregnant red-velvet haired girl named Cat that's having a baby boy." Jade said in a smart-ass tone.

Cat pouted. "Aw…"

Robbie glared at Jade. "Cat, don't listen to her, it's for you."

Cat smiled again. "Ooh, yay!"

"You know, I'm the father here." Andre glared at Sikowitz and Lane. "Why can't my name be on it too?"

"Because you're not the one carrying around the extra weight, with swollen ankles and a sore back, unable to sleep at night." Lane said in an obvious tone.

Andre gave a nod. "This is true." He hugged Cat from behind as she put her finger in the frosting. "That's my strong girl right here."

So everyone started eating some cake and enjoying the first class of the morning. After a few minutes, Lane left, taking the cake with him, and every sat back down. "Alright, class dismissed!" Sikowitz yelled, but nobody moved. "What?"

"Uh, there's still class time left." Robbie said slowly. "We still have 42 minutes."

Sikowitz made an 'o' with his lips. "Well, actually I need to speak with Tori, Andre, Cat, Beck, Jade, and Robbie alone. Everyone else, leave." And everyone in the class, except the ones he named off, left in a hurry. "Those people are so boring." He mumbled after the shutting the door.

The gang nodded. "Seriously…they don't do anything." Tori added. "They never talk."

"So why did you make them leave?" Andre asked.

"Better question: why did WE have to stay?" Jade grumbled.

Sikowitz slapped his hands together. "Okay, you know how I've been seeing this woman named Selena, right?"

"Nope." –Tori.

"I have not." –Rex.

"Who's that?" –Robbie.

"Haven't heard." –Beck.

"I did not know that." –Andre.

"I don't care." –Jade

Sikowitz narrowed his eyes at the last comment. "Jade, you're such a sour puss." He shrugged it off. "Anyways, she's in charge of this year's Parade-Parade. It's an event to raise the awareness of Parades."

"That's the stupidest thing I've ever heard." Jade said.

"So I told Selena that some of my most prized students would build a float and perform in the parade." Sikowitz grinned. "Anybody interested?"

"No." Everyone said at once.

Sikowitz gasped. "What? Not even for Daddy-Sikowitz?"

"Sorry, Sikowitz, but that might be too much for Cat and I want her to stay off her feet as much as she can." Andre said firmly.

"Hey, genius." Jade called out, and Andre turned to her. "Where's Cat?"

Andre had wide eyes as he looked to the empty spot next to him. "Whoa! Where'd-"

The classroom door suddenly opened and Cat came in, smiling. "Hi, what'd I miss?"

"Where'd you- how did- when?" Andre asked, unable to say a complete sentence.

"When Sikowitz let everyone go, I went to the bathroom." Cat said innocently, sitting back down to her boyfriend. "I had to pee."

"Again?" Robbie said in awe.

"For a pregnant chick, you're real sneaky." Jade commented.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat screeched.

"It means you're smarter than the average pregnant 17 years old." Beck said with a nervous smile.

Cat smiled. "Ooh, yay!" She turned back to her teacher. "So what's going on?"

"I was explaining about how my girlfriend wanted every one of you to perform in the parade-parade, which is awareness of parades." Sikowitz said with a smirk. "And your friends here said that they knew you'd LOVE to do it, so they volunteered their time to make a float and you get to be on National TV, Cat, and they may be a little angry because they wanted to keep it a surprise."

Besides Cat, everyone in the room had fire in their eyes as they glared daggers towards their teacher, who would've been dead if they were shooting out lasers.

Cat clapped her hands with excitement. "Ooh, really? Oh, how nice of you guys! I'm so happy! You guys are so sweet to support the cause!" She wrapped her arms around Andre's neck and hugged him.

Andre wrapped his arms around her with an aggravated sigh. "Yeah…we're flippin' saints."

"Well, if we're going to do this, let's quickly decide on a stupid float so we can get that over with." Beck said, and everyone agreed. "Who's going to pick?"

"I say Cat, since she wants to do this the most out of everyone." Robbie said.

"Yeah, my pregnant model, what's it going to be?" Rex used his "smooth" voice, making Andre growl at him. "Don't hate the player, Andre, hate the game."

"Anyways, what's the float going to be, Cat?" Sikowitz interrupted Andre and Rex's glaring contest.

Cat suddenly was in deep thought and then giggled.

"I hate it when she makes that face and that giggle…that means the next thing that comes out of her mouth I'm going to despise it." Jade groaned. "Go ahead, Cat. Ruin my day."

Cat jumped to her feet, making Andre jerk since she was in his arms a moment ago, and began drawing something on the board. By the time she was done, everyone was staring at the board.

"A float in the shape of a cupcake?" Sikowitz asked in disbelief.

Cat continued to giggle as she nodded.

Sikowitz snapped himself out of his daze and shrugged. "Alright." And he left the room.

"Do you guys like it?" Cat asked her friends.

Andre stood up and walked up to her. "If it makes you happy, Cat, we love it."

Cat smiled. "Good, because I love it!"

Jade groaned. "Damn, I was hoping you'd hate it."

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks guysreviewers for making my story better than my sister's**

**Blueroses**

**Jeremy shane**

**Aodiva**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Person-with-no-name**

**Person-with-no-name-again (sorry, the baby is a boy. Blame my sister. She wanted it that way.)**

**Recklessflowergirl**

**Torivegafanforever**

**Amehakay**

**Demi909lovato**

**Glittergirl**

**Dreamzspark**

**catheartsU**

**cprizzle**

**ilovemyfriendsliketheyloveme**

**victoriousforever10**

**jaidiee.**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_Why don't they call mustaches "mouthbrows"?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 8<strong>

The guys from outside were shaking the cupcake. Cat fell to her knees, but before she could fully crash land to the ground, her hands caught her weight in front of her.

Andre's heart almost stopped. "Oh my god, Cat!" He yelled, forgetting the situation they were currently in. He kneeled down to her and helped her to her knees. "Guys, we have to do something!"


	8. Chapter 8

**This chapter is dedicated to AODiva1979 for his/her answer for the last "dumb question". :D**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 8**

"Not going to happen, Cat!" Andre's angry voice could be heard throughout the campus.

Inside of the ridiculously large cupcake float, Cat pouted. "What? But…why don't you guys like your costumes?"

Beck and Andre stared down at themselves and winced at the bright colors of their itchy pajamas Cat wanted them to wear for the parade. Beck crossed his arms, trying not to yell Cat's head off. "Why? Are you seriously asking us why?"

Cat frowned. "They're Candy-Jami's, and they go perfect with our cupcake theme." She batted her eyes and puffed up her lower lip. "Please?"

"Not happening, Cat." Beck shook his head. "Girl, I love you like a sister, but this is where I draw the line."

"Cat, you know I love you so much and I want nothing more than to see you happy." Andre told her. "But same as Beck. I'm putting my foot down on this one."

Suddenly tears came to Cat's eyes. "But…but…" She slowly walked up to Andre and wrapped her arms around his waist and he wrapped his stronger arms around her petite, pregnant body out of instinct. "If you don't, I'll be upset…I thought you didn't want me to be upset, since that could hurt the baby and me, health-wise."

Damn.

They heard Jade chuckle. "I've taught her well."

Cat stood on her tippy-toes and gave Andre a gentle kiss on the cheek. "Please, babe? For me?" She gave him her puppy dog eyes.

Beck groaned, knowing Cat definitely won this one.

Andre put his hands on either side of Cat's head and kissed her lips gently and then smiled to her. "If this is what you really want, then we'll do it. I did tell you I'd give you the world. And this is part of the world."

Cat squealed. "Yay! Thank you so much! I love you!" She pecked his lips and then went back to her clipboard, since she couldn't exactly do much to help physically.

"I love you too, babygirl." He said as she went over to talk to Tori. He saw the look he was getting from Beck's angry face and chuckled nervously. "What can I say? The girl has me wrapped around her finger."

Beck growled. "Use your backbone, will you?"

Andre grinned. "I would, but Cat wanted that too."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" They heard his girlfriend screech.

"Oops."

* * *

><p>Tori finished doing something to the roof of the cupcake and then came back down the ladder. "And this cupcake is done!" She called out and everyone sighed in relief.<p>

"Yay! Cupcake power!" Cat bounced around.

"Cat, stop that!" Andre scolded. "You'll hurt yourself and our son!"

"Alright, everyone let's get in the float already." Jade grumbled as she headed in first.

Once everyone was settled in and Beck took the driver's seat, Andre realized something as he helped Cat sit down on the floor. "Hang on…" Everyone stopped what they were doing and looked to him. "This thing has no seatbelts! My 5 month pregnant girlfriend can't ride in this! What if we wreck? No way! I'm not-"

"Shut up before I punch your nose into your face!" Jade snapped.

Andre gulped, but stood his ground. "I am afraid of your threats, Jade, but Cat's safety is too important!"

Beck raised an eyebrow. "Andre, chill. I'm a decent driver. She'll be fine. We're not going to crash. I haven't been in an accident yet."

"Oh really?" Andre crossed his arms. "And the time you backed into Donald Trump's limo wasn't considered an accident?"

"We didn't need to bring that up." Beck gripped the handle that would make the cupcake go. "Just sit down next to her and keep her protected like a good boyfriend would."

Andre hesitated, until a small hand grabbed his and tugged it a little. He looked down to Cat's pleading face. "Alright." He sighed and immediately wrapped his arms protectively around his pregnant girlfriend's stomach. "Let's go."

"Alright, guys!" Beck turned the "cupcake" on and put in forward. "Here we go!" He yelled as they started going.

"Ooh!"

"Yay!"

"Whew-Whoo!"

And the yelling died down as they felt nothing.

"Are we moving?" Cat asked innocently.

Beck nodded. "Yeah, we're moving."

Andre blinked. "Can't this thing go any faster?"

"No."

Andre shrugged it off. "I guess this would be a safe speed for Cat."

"Andre, going this speed, we'll barely make it there." Tori told him, already bored.

Cat squealed. "Friendship bonding time!"

Jade's eyes widened. "Oh my god…pull over, I want out."

* * *

><p>Everyone was silent as Beck drove them into a dangerous neighborhood. He gulped. "This place doesn't look safe."<p>

"Oh, suck it up, you big baby." Sikowitz said, his arms crossed as he sat lazily on the bench.

"If you were looking through these binoculars right now, you'd feel the same way I do." Beck muttered.

"As long as we don't get a flat tire or something like that, we'll be fine." Robbie said, trying to be positive.

**BOOM**

And suddenly everything came to a stop.

Rex groaned. "Aw, thanks a lot, Rob!"

"What happened?" Jade asked curiously.

"Well, either we have a flat tire, or we're flying." Beck looked back at everyone. "We're not flying." He said before Cat could ask if they were or not.

"Let me go look at it." Sikowitz went out the door.

Cat tugged on Andre's shirt as he still had his arms around her. "My legs are sore. I need to walk around."

Andre nodded. "We'll go outside with Sikowitz." Andre helped her to her feet. "Cat, you're such a beautiful pregnant woman." He said, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Cat giggled and blushed, putting her hands on her large stomach.

"Awww." Tori commented.

Andre helped Cat outside and they walked over to Sikowitz and Robbie was there too. "How's the tire looking?" Andre asked as Cat was looking around at the filthy place.

Robbie sighed. "Not good. It has a hole in it. There's no way to fix it unless we get another tire."

Andre felt another tug on his shirt. "Not now, sweetie." He said patiently to Cat as he examined the tire a bit.

"Uh…Andre…we need to go back in the cupcake now." Cat's shaky voice said.

Andre looked to her. "Why?" He saw her in a trance state looking behind him. He looked in that direction and his eyes widened. "Uh…"

"Back in the cupcake!" Sikowitz said, going back in.

Robbie waited until Andre hoisted Cat safely into his arms, and they both ran into the cupcake, locking the door behind them.

Everyone else looked panicked. "What happened out there?" Tori asked as the boys caught their breath and Andre let Cat stand on her own feet.

"There was this big group of mean, scary guys coming towards us." Cat said timidly. "It scared-AH!" She screamed as they felt the whole cupcake jerk back and forth. The guys from outside were shaking the cupcake. Cat fell to her knees, but before she could fully crash land to the ground, her hands caught her weight in front of her, saving the precious baby boy in her pregnant stomach.

Andre's heart almost stopped. "Oh my god, Cat!" He yelled, forgetting the situation they were currently in. He kneeled down to her and helped her to her knees. "Guys, we have to do something!"

"The confetti cannon!" Robbie screamed.

Beck jumped over towards the driver's seat and pressed a button, suddenly a big explosion was heard. Andre covered Cat's ears. They heard the guys scatter and suddenly silence.

Cat whimpered. "My poor baby was almost hurt." She mumbled as she rubbed her stomach with one hand, and her other arm around Andre's waist. Andre had his arms tightly around her body.

"I think there's a store down the street. I'll run there and back and be back in 20 minutes." Sikowitz bravely said and left the cupcake.

Suddenly Cat screamed again. "AH!"

Now everyone's heart skipped a few beats. "What?" Andre asked hastily.

"That sack just moved!" Cat screeched loudly, pointing to a sack by the driver's seat.

As if on cue, they saw the bag twitch.

Tori blinked and took her foot, kicking the bag.

"OW!"

"AH! The sack is talking!" Cat curled up into Andre's chest, as he shook his head at her naïve mind.

A body withered itself out of the bag and long brown hair whipped itself out of the person's face, making everyone groan.

"TRINA!" Tori snapped. "What are you doing here?"

Trina stood to her feet. "I want to be in the parade-parade!"

Before anyone could argue, Cat whimpered again. "I really need to pee."

"When do you NOT have to pee?" Rex asked from Robbie's lap.

"I'm pregnant! A baby is practically sitting on top of my bladder!" Cat snapped. "And if I don't get a bathroom soon, we'll have a mess to clean up!"

Andre looked like he wanted to hang himself. "Cat, it is way too dangerous-"

"Andre." Cat growled, startling everyone since they've heard that type of devilish tone coming from the small redhead. "I am pregnant. The courts would NOT blame me if I break your nose. Get me a bathroom. NOW!"

Andre backed away at the last word. "Okay, okay!" He stood up and looked to the others. "I…am…" He turned to Cat. "How do I do this? I don't want you to go out there! But-"

"Ugh, Andre, get me to a bathroom now!" Cat groaned. "My stomach is killing me from holding in my pee!"

Andre hated it when Cat was in pain. "Aw, screw it!" He hoisted her into his arms again.

Jade pushed Beck. "Go with him."

Beck nodded, doing as she said. "Let's go." He unlocked the door and jumped out, helping Andre get Cat out. "We'll be back."

"Beck!"

Beck opened the door again to peek in and see his girlfriend give him a dirty look. "Yes?"

"You two morons better take care of Cat, or else-"

Not wanting to hear the rest of her threat, Beck slammed the door. He'd pay for that later, but for now, he knew she knew that he would NEVER let anything happen to the 5'1'' pregnant redhead.

Andre looked around, Cat in his arms. "Okay…um…where to go?"

"We can try heading the way Sikowitz said the store was." Beck pointed. "He said it wasn't that far."

Andre nodded. "Okay. Let's head out."

"Andre, I can walk." Before her boyfriend could argue, Cat beat him to it. "I need to stretch my legs too."

"Dang." Andre set her down. "Being pregnant is a very sensitive matter on your body, huh?" He asked, putting an arm around her waist.

Cat nodded. "It's absolutely exhausting. And considering I haven't slept in such a long time…uh-oh." She whispered the last part.

Beck and Andre took a step back as they saw a group of 3 guys coming towards them. "Uh…we don't want any trouble." Beck said slowly, but clearly.

"What you kids doing around my parts?" One of them asked, viciously.

Cat raised an eyebrow. "You own this town?"

"You best believe I do!" He snapped, making Cat cower and Andre stood in front of her. "Hey, fellas, she's prego…she'd be fun to play with." He snickered. "Why don't you boys run along and I'll be playing with the redhead cutie behind you."

Andre growled as Cat gripped the back of his shirt. "Touch her and you'll die." He growled out with venom. Cat shuddered from hearing the emotion in his voice.

"I'm guessing you're the daddy?" The guy shrugged. "Just share." He said, stepping closer.

Beck stood close to Andre, his heart racing. "We don't want trouble! We just want a stupid bathroom!" He yelled.

But the guys just laughed at his statement.

Cat growled, losing her patience. She pushed Andre aside, making him crash into Beck. "Okay, look!" She snapped, making everyone look to her. "I have not gone pee for over 2 hours now, and THAT is NOT a good thing for me, considering I am 5 months pregnant with a baby boy, who loves to sit on his mommy's already tiny bladder!" She screeched, making all the men fearful. "You show us where a bathroom is, or you'll be facing a pissed off, moody pregnant chick, who is dressed in pink CANDY JAMIS!"

Everyone stared at her in awe.

Cat shrugged. "HELLO?"

"Down that way!" One of the men said, pointing behind them. "There's a store down there! They'll let you use the bathroom!"

"And another question." Cat tested her limits. "Do any of you know how to change a tire?"

They all nodded. "Yes, yes, we do." Another one said nervously.

"Good. Let's go buy a tire and get me a bathroom, and you guys can help us. Kay?" She asked innocently. "Pretty please?"

Andre stared in awe at his girlfriend, who convinced the group of violent men to help them. As they all began walking to the store, he gave her a kiss on the cheek. "You're so amazing."

* * *

><p><strong>AODiva<strong>

**Bookwormwrighter**

**Seddieswagg (not really. She's just being pissy because people like my story better than hers)**

**Xxpeetaxkatniss-foreverxx**

**Jeremy Shane**

**Unknown person**

**Amehakay**

**Glittergirl**

**Cprizzle**

**Recklessflowergirl**

**Blueroses**

**Victoriousforever**

**Littlemissvictorious (dude, if you don't like being an only child, take my younger brother, please! He's deaf though, but sign-language isn't that hard to learn)**

**Tori vega fan forever**

**Msmona**

**Demi909lovato**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. You're awesome. Keep reviewing.**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_If you didn't get caught, did you really do it?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 9 (gonna be funny)<strong>

Andre stared in shock at the 6 month pregnant girl in front of him. "Wait, what? How did this turn into doubting my love for you? Cat, I love you, but are you REALLY going to make me go ALL THE WAY to the store just because you're craving some STICKING CANTALOUPE?" He snapped.

Now tears came to Cat's eyes. "You're such a selfish jerk, Andre Harris! I can't believe you!"

Andre quieted down as she began sobbing. "Oh, no, babe, I-"

"Harris." Andre winced at Jade's vicious tone of voice. Jade came up slowly and faced him while Tori comforted the crying Cat. "Go get the stupid fruit. NOW!"


	9. Chapter 9

**This chapter is dedicated to BlueRoses1212 for her answer "Innocent Until Proven Guilty"…that is the hard cold truth.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 9**

Cat came out of the downstairs bathroom close to the kitchen, while her group of friends was studying in the living room. They decided to have a study session at Cat's, so if she felt tired, she could just take a nap, feeling comfortable as she did. She was 6 months pregnant now and she was ecstatic that the morning sickness had gone away since she was in the 2nd trimester of her pregnancy. And- whoa!

Cat gasped as she leaned against the wall in shock. "ANDRE! HURRY UP! YOU'LL MISS IT AGAIN!" She screamed bloody murder. She heard someone running and then something trip over something, a grunt of pain, and then more running until she saw Andre rush into the hallway where we was next to the bathroom. "Hurry, hurry!" She grabbed his hand and led it to where the kicking was previously, but then she groaned. "Aw, man, you missed it again."

Andre fell to his knees and put his hands on Cat's very large stomach. "Son, I am your father! Let me feel you kick!" He yelled. Cat just laughed. Andre stood to his feet and looked disappointed. "Why does he do that? It's like our son KNOWS I'm coming to feel him kick! Does he hate me?" Now he looked nervous. "Aw, man, he's not even born yet and he already resents me!"

Cat couldn't stop laughing as tears came to her eyes. She wiped them away as she regained herself. "Oh, sweetheart, he doesn't hate or resent you." She put a comforting hand on his cheek. "You're okay. He's going to love you. He's just being a little stinker right now. You'll get to feel him kick soon."

Andre sighed and nodded. "You're right, love." He kissed her lips. "I'm going to use the restroom real quick. Are you okay walking to the living room?"

Cat rolled her eyes and pushed him towards the bathroom. "I'm perfectly capable of walking to the living room in my own house, Andre."

Before Andre shut the door, he glanced at her. "You are perfect in general, Cat." With a wink, he shut the door.

Cat giggled as she went back to the living room and everybody looked up at her.

"Did Andre make it in time?" Tori asked with hope, since it had been bugging Andre to no end.

Cat shook her head.

"Dang." Beck raised an eyebrow. "What's your kid's problem?"

Cat sat down in her original seat. "Don't tell Andre this, since he's already assuming this, but…I think our son hates him." And everybody burst out laughing. "No, but seriously, it's weird that our son stops kicking right when Andre is coming." Cat looked in deep thought.

"Maybe he'll take after his auntie Jade." Jade shrugged, sitting lazily on the couch with her legs on top of Beck's. "He's going to be a punk and rebel."

Cat paled. "Oh my Lord, I hope not!" And then Cat put a hand on her stomach. "I'm hungry…"

Robbie looked to her in shock. "Cat, you're always hungry!"

"And you're still tiny, except for the baby part!" Rex added on, sitting on Robbie's lap. "Where does it all go?"

Cat stared at them. "I'm having a boy! It may not be Andre's _biological_ son, but he sure takes after him on the eating part!"

Tori chuckled as she put her book down. "Let's stop for lunch. Cat, rest your feet. Jade and I will make lunch."

Jade glared, but stood up. "Why do I have to?"

Tori put her hands on her hips as Beck helped Cat put her feet up on the nearest footstool. "Because it's the polite thing to do."

"I don't have to listen to you, Vega!"

"Quit being such a gank!"

"Why don't you take that large stick out of your butt?"

"Oh, but don't you remember? I already did, and then you stole it from me and put it up yours!"

"You'll regret that!" And Jade went to strangle Tori, but Beck grabbed her before she could, and Robbie pulled Tori back when she tried to retaliate. "Let me go! I'm going to rip her hair out!"

"Not before I do, gank!" Tori shouted back.

Cat felt a hand on her shoulder and saw Andre staring to the fight. "What-"

"You don't want to know, hun." Cat said, looking back to the hissy fit. "I'm craving cantaloupe." She randomly said.

Andre looked down to her. "Do we have some here?"

Cat pouted and shook her head. "No…can you go get some?"

Andre blinked. "From the store?"

Cat nodded. "Yes, where else?"

Andre sighed. "Couldn't you have something that's already here?"

Suddenly, a big change in mood came on. "What? Am I not WORTH you going to the store for me?" Cat suddenly screeched out, making the room go silence and the attention all on the offended redhead. "I'm pregnant with YOUR child and this is how you treat me?" She slapped his hand off, kicked the footstool away and jumped to her feet, facing her boyfriend. "I just want some cantaloupe! Is that really too much to ask for? I thought you loved me!"

Andre stared in shock at the 6 month pregnant girl in front of him. "Wait, what? How did this turn into doubting my love for you? Cat, I love you, but are you REALLY going to make me go ALL THE WAY to the store just because you're craving some STICKING CANTALOUPE?" He snapped.

Now tears came to Cat's eyes. "You're such a selfish jerk, Andre Harris! I can't believe you!"

Andre quieted down as she began sobbing. "Oh, no, babe, I-"

"Harris." Andre winced at Jade's vicious tone of voice. Jade came up slowly and faced him while Tori comforted the crying Cat. "Go get the stupid fruit. NOW!"

Andre stepped away. "Alright, alright, I'm going!"

Cat gasped, the tears suddenly disappeared. She left Tori's arms and went to hug her boyfriend, who's head was spinning. "Oh, thank you, my love!" She kissed his cheek and smiled brightly. "Oh, and while you're there, grab some Big Stick popsicles and fruit roll ups. I've been craving those too."

Andre blinked. "Um…sure, sweetie. Anything for you." He said in an exhausted voice. He kissed her lips to make her feel better.

Beck grabbed his car keys and chuckled. "I'll drive you there, man."

Robbie jumped to his feet with Rex. "I'll go too. I'm a little scared of Cat right now."

Cat gasped. "What's THAT supposed to mean?" She screamed.

Suddenly Andre, Beck, and Robbie rushed out the front door with no words, except their hearts racing.

Andre kicked the grass as they headed towards Beck's car. "I can't take it anymore!" He shouted as he sat in the passenger seat of Beck's car. Robbie jumped in the back, while Beck started the car. "She's draining all my energy! Every day I go home and fall right asleep because she's making me do everything for her!"

Beck chuckled. "That's what kind of comes with having a pregnant girlfriend."

"I didn't know it'd be this hard!" Andre slammed the back of his head on the headrest. "I want my Cat back…before she was pregnant."

"And you'll get her back after she has the baby." Beck tried to console him. "Just 2-3 more months, man. You'll make it."

Andre groaned. "I hope so. I hope I live that long though. With recording my songs at the studio every weekend and Cat always needing me to grab things for her because of her stupid cravings, I just want to rip my dreads out."

"Buy Cat a-"

"I'm not buying her another diamond bracelet!" Andre snapped. "Maybe I'll buy her a…a…" Andre sighed. "I have nothing."

Robbie and Beck also tried to think of something until…

"I have an idea!" Robbie said. "Let's go to Build-A-Bear-Workshop!"

Beck stared at Robbie through his rearview mirror like he had two heads, while Andre turned in his seat to stare at him in disgust. "You want to go WHERE?"

Rex shook his head in shame. "Rob, I knew you were screwed up in the head, but not THIS screwed up."

Robbie chuckled. "Cat loves stuffed toys. Let's go there and you can make one for her. It'll be sentimental and she'll love it."

Beck shrugged. "I agree actually. It will be a great apologetic gift for pissing her off in there."

Andre thought about it and then nodded. "Yeah…yeah, let's go there real quick."

* * *

><p>Andre, Beck, and Robbie stepped into the Build-a-Bear-Workshop at the nearest mall and stared in shock at the madness. There were kids everywhere, trying to pick out clothes for their bears.<p>

"I may be sick." Beck said, going pale.

Robbie heard a squeal next to him and jumped at that. He looked down and saw a little boy staring at the puppet in his arms. "Oh, that's the best one yet! Mommy! I want that one!" He pointed up to Rex.

Robbie raised an eyebrow. "Sorry, kid, but Rex here is one of a kind. He-"

Suddenly the kid grabbed Rex's leg. "Give him to me!" He yelled.

Robbie tried to make the kid let go. "Dude, let him go!" He fought back.

Andre and Beck sighed. "Maybe bringing Rex in here wasn't such a smart idea." Andre said as Beck nodded.

* * *

><p>An hour later, the three boys and messed up puppet came back into the Valentine house. Andre smiled at Cat, who was doing homework in her chair, while Tori and Jade did theirs on the other couch. "Oh, Cat…" Cat looked to her loving boyfriend. "I have something for you."<p>

Cat blinked innocently. "Yes?"

Andre took the bear from behind his back and smiled. "It's for you. I made it."

Cat gasped and stood up, walking up to him, taking the bear. "Aw, Andre, she's beautiful! Thank you!"

Andre smirked in victory, while Beck and Robbie gave each other a high-five. They won.

Cat looked around. "Um, but where's my cantaloupe?"

Scratch that. They lost.

Andre's jaw dropped. "Oh…crap…um, we must've forgotten."

Cat glared at him. "You forgot my cantaloupe?" She growled.

Andre, Beck, and Robbie took a step back in fear. "Whoa, whoa, whoa, Cat, let's not be freaking out here." Beck said, holding his hands up to protect himself.

Cat stomped her foot harshly on the ground. "GO GET MY CANTALOUPE!" She screamed.

"RUN, MEN, RUN!" Rex yelled as the boys rushed out the door, running to Beck's car, once again.

Cat let out a breath in annoyance and turned to her friends. "Why are men such idiots?"

Jade shrugged. "Heck if I know." And Tori nodded in agreement.

* * *

><p><strong>BabyA<strong>

**SeddiesSwagg – this story is going to be 20 chapters, I have 17 of them done. No sequel. 12 Sessions is my sister's story and that one is completed. She does plan on doing a songfic alternate ending to that. Or whatever it's called.**

**Candrerules – you see, I'm getting all these ideas of the cravings and moodiness from my sister's pregnancy. She was worse than cat. **

**Demi909lovato**

**Recklessflowergirl**

**Jeremy shane**

**Amaeha kay**

**Dreamzspark**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Unknownpen - yeah, no, my sister had to pee 20 times a day when she was pregnant.  
><strong>

**Cprizzle**

**Glittergirl**

**AODiva**

**Victoriousforever10**

**Blueroses1212**

**Catheatsu**

**Jadiee**

**Thanks you all for reviewing. Keep reviewing please. My sister's story will be out later after she gets back from shopping with Nathaniel and her sorta boyfriend…jeez, all they do is shop. Read her new songfics. They're actually real interesting.**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_How do you throw away a garbage can?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 10: <strong>

The lady quickly opened the cash register and fumbled, but gave Jade the change. "Your food will be out in a-"

"Quit standing here talking to me and give me the damn burger!" Jade snapped again. "My best friend is pregnant and craving a Big Mac so I insist you give her what she wants!"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Remind me never to hang out with you when I get married and get pregnant."

Jade scoffed. "Like I'd do this for you, Vega."


	10. Chapter 10

**ANNOUNCEMENT: Digidestend Angel and I will be heading to Disneyland with our family for the next couple of days, soooo no updates until Saturday-ish. Sorry guys, but it's a family tradition thing. Keep reviewing though. You guys are going to hate the suspenseful preview we're leaving you with tho.**

**This chapter is dedicated to AODiva1979…because really…that's freakin' random and funny. Oscar the Grouch jumping out? Wicked.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 10**

Andre yawned as he sat down at the gang's usual table, where everyone was already there except for Cat and Robbie, who were getting books from their locker. Andre put the tray in front of him, and there was a bowl of spaghetti on there for him and a plate of salad for Cat. A soda for him and a bottle of water for his precious girlfriend. Poor Andre wanted nothing more than to go back home and curl up in bed to sleep some more.

Jade raised an eyebrow. "Why do you look disgusting?"

Andre glared through his sleepy eyes. "I had to get up kind of early this morning."

Tori looked away from her bowl of ravioli to Andre. "Why?"

"Cat was craving a hotdog, but they had no hotdogs to put in the bun. I still don't understand why they had buns, but no hotdogs. Anyways, she called me at 5 in the morning and made me go to the 24 hour store across town and bring it to her. I stayed with her and watched her eat 3 hotdogs, but she put chocolate syrup and pickles on there with the hotdog and bun." He cringed. "Her cravings are really freaking me out."

Beck stared at him in disbelief. "She put chocolate syrup and pickles on a hotdog?" Andre nodded. "That is the grossest thing I have ever heard in my whole life."

"Tell me about it." Andre said and yawned again.

Cat came up and put a comforting hand on Andre's shoulder as Robbie sat down next to her. "Why are you so tired, babe?" She asked with concerned.

Andre put on a fake smile and helped her sit down with her large stomach in the way. "Oh, I'm just exhausted from homework, princess. No worries." He lied as he kissed her cheek.

Cat smiled. "Aw, my poor baby." Andre handed her the salad with Thousand Island dressing and the water. "Oh, thank you!"

"Anything for the mother of my child." Andre said, wrapping an arm around her waist and then eating his food.

"So are you ready for tonight, Andre?" Cat asked innocently, putting the dressing on.

Andre nodded. "Sure."

"What's tonight?" Beck asked curiously from across the table.

Cat smiled brightly. "Tonight is our first class on how to learn to take care of the baby and labor exercises!" Everyone burst out laughing obnoxiously as Andre groaned at the situation he was currently in. Cat looked confused. "Why is everyone laughing?"

Tori shook her head, trying to recover. "Nothing, Cat. Don't worry."

"Can Rex and I go with you guys?" Robbie asked.

Cat shrugged. "Of course."

Andre stared at Robbie in wonder. "Why do you want to come?"

Robbie grinned. "I'm going to be the uncle, right? I need to help as much as I can."

Beck caught attention of that. "I'm the uncle too! If Robbie's going then I'm going!"

Cat looked touched. "Aw, you guys are so sweet!"

Jade sighed. "I'll go, since I'll be in the delivery room when the baby's born. I should know this stuff."

Tori spit out her food. "WHAT? Why are YOU going to be in there? Why can't I?"

Cat giggled. "Jade's the godmother."

Tori glared. "Well, I'm going tonight too! Let's see who will get the hang of this labor thing! I say whoever does it better, get's to be in the room!"

Jade growled. "You're on, Vega!"

"Is everything competitive with you guys?" Andre asked. "Jeez…you're worse than Tom and Jerry."

* * *

><p>"Andre, I don't want this thing on my stomach." Cat whined as she sat in the middle seat of Jade's truck, only she was in the front seat. Beck was actually next to her in the passenger seat because he was too tall to sit in the non-spacious backseat. Andre was back behind him, with Tori in the middle and Robbie behind Jade's driver's seat. Cat was holding an iPod while Andre bought headphones that could stay on her stomach. It was playing classical music. "It feels weird."<p>

Andre sighed, turning his attention from the small, but fat book in his hands. "Cat, this baby book I've been reading lately says that classical music makes the baby smarter as his brain develops. I wouldn't mind my son being the president of the United States or the next Bill Gates."

Cat pouted. "Phooey."

Jade looked bored as she speeded through cars on the busy freeway. "Why did you guys make an appointment at a place an hour away?" She asked with venom.

"Because this place is the best place around." Andre said to defend himself. "I want nothing, but the best classes for Cat."

Cat was touched. "You're so sweet, love."

"Yeah, adorable." Jade said sarcastically.

Suddenly Cat hummed. "I'm craving a Big Mac."

Not wanting Cat to freak out on her like she did with Andre the other day, Jade turned her blinker on and drove off the freeway onto the off ramp. "Thank God McDonalds was close by." She mumbled. She went into the drive thru and rolled down her window.

"_Welcome to McDonalds, would you like to try our-"_

"NO!" Jade snapped, startling everyone in the truck. "I want a Big Mac, pronto!"

"_Do you want that in a meal?"_

Jade looked back at Cat, who shook her head. "No."

"_Anything else for you today?"_

"No, now give me the stupid total!" Jade growled.

"_2.80 at the first window."_

"No, it's going to be 2nd window because we're in a hurry!" And Jade kept to her word and speeded to the second window. Andre handed her a 5 dollar bill from the backseat and she harshly handed it to the lady. "Hurry up and give me my change." She glared.

The lady quickly opened the cash register and fumbled, but gave Jade the change. "Your food will be out in a-"

"Quit standing here talking to me and give me the damn burger!" Jade snapped again. "My best friend is pregnant and craving a Big Mac so I insist you give her what she wants!"

Tori raised an eyebrow. "Remind me never to hang out with you when I get married and get pregnant."

Jade scoffed. "Like I'd do this for you, Vega."

Cat suddenly looked saddened. "It's not my fault I'm not married…"

That struck a nerve with everyone in the truck.

Tori panicked. "Oh, Cat, I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry!"

The window opened up again and the woman fumbled as her co-worker threw her the sandwich and handed it to Jade. "Have a nice-" Before she could finish her sentence, Jade floored it and speeded back onto the freeway.

Cat squealed with delight as she unwrapped her burger from the paper around it. "Ooh, how delicious this looks!"

Robbie smiled. "Can I have a bite?"

Cat glared. "No!"

* * *

><p>Beck helped Cat out of the truck before opening the back door for Andre and the others. Cat gasped. "This place is huge!" She said, putting her hands on her stomach, Andre took her from Beck's grasp and put an arm around her waist. She felt tiny as she looked up at the 5 story building. "This is the right place?"<p>

Andre nodded. "That's what the GPS said." He led her and the others into the building and Beck held the door open for them. They walked to the front desk.

The woman looked up with a smile, but frowned for a mili-second as she noticed how young Cat was. "How may I help you?" She said with a disgusting attitude which made Jade want to slap her.

Andre also noticed the woman's tone and forced himself to remain calm. "We have a 4:30 appointment with a one-on-one class with Mrs. Michaels." He said, glaring at the lady.

The lady challenged him back. "2nd floor, go left, 5th door on the right." She said rudely.

Cat blinked. "Why aren't you being nice?" She asked innocently.

The lady sighed out of annoyance. "Be on your way, _young_ lady."

Cat looked hurt, but before anybody could blow up at the lady, Cat led them towards the elevators. "She wasn't a nice lady." Cat mumbled as they entered the elevator. "It's not my _fault_ that I'm pregnant at such a young age!"

Andre kissed her forehead. "She's just jealous because she probably wasn't glowing and gorgeous when she was pregnant like you are, babygirl."

Cat smiled brightly suddenly. "Oh, thank you!" They excited the elevator on the next floor and Cat was the first one out. "What'd she say?" Cat asked, clueless, making her friends and boyfriend laugh.

"She said go to the right." Robbie said, leading the way.

They all stopped at the 5 door on the right, which said "Mrs. Colleen Michaels" on the door. Andre stepped up and knocked loudly. The door opened and a woman with…blue…hair smiled a creepy smile. "HI THERE!" She said, practically shouting.

Beck blinked. "Oh…no way."

Jade glared to Andre as they all walking in after Colleen invited them in. "Best in the state, huh?" She growled.

Andre sighed. "That's what the website said."

The gang noticed the office was quite large, as it had a work desk, a couple chairs, and a mat in the middle of the floor close to the giant window, with a few exercise tools. This was definitely the right place.

"Please, have a seat." Colleen said, sitting down in her chair behind the desk. "It's wonderful to meet you, Caterina and Andre…which one is Caterina?"

They stared at her in disbelief. "Maybe the girl who has a large stomach?" Jade said in an obvious tone.

Colleen slapped her forehead with the palm of her hand and burst out in laughter. "Oh, my goodness, I should've thought of that!"

Andre helped Cat sit down and stayed standing. Tori sat next to Cat, while Beck leaned against the nearest wall. Jade stayed close to Cat's side as well, but glaring at the blue haired lady. Robbie and Rex sat down next to Tori.

"So, Colleen, how long have you been in this line of work exactly?" Beck asked in a protective tone. He couldn't have his unborn nephew's health in the hands of this blue-haired middle age woman, who didn't even realize which one was the pregnant mother in the room. He wanted to make sure it was safe for Cat and his future nephew.

Colleen controlled her laughter. "19 years." She said, wiping away her tears from laughing too hard. "It's the best job in the world. So who's who? I know who Caterina is!"

Cat giggled. "Call me Cat, please."

Andre raised a hand shyly. "I'm Andre, the father."

Tori cleared her throat. "I'm Tori, the future aunt."

Jade shot a glare to Tori, but regained herself. "I'm the godmother of the baby, Jade."

Robbie smiled goofily. "I'm Robbie! Going to be the uncle! This is Rex!" And he made Rex wave.

Rex chuckled. "Nice to meet you, crazy lady!"

"REX!" Everyone in the room yelled.

Beck rolled his eyes, but became serious. "Anyways, I'm Beck. Cat's overprotective older brother." Colleen chuckled. Beck narrowed his eyes at her, to show he was not joking around.

Colleen raised an eyebrow at the wild haired boy. "Oh, you were serious? I'm going to have to watch out for you now." Colleen looked to the others. "Nice to meet you all. I'm Colleen Michaels, professional teacher of how to train women to give birth and-"

"Train?" Jade asked. "What is this? Boot camp?"

"Not at all, but I am going to force in Caterina's head of what to do when the baby comes." Colleen told them. Andre, Jade, Beck, Robbie, and Tori didn't appreciate the way Colleen was explaining things. Cat didn't have a clue. "Let's get things started shall we?" Colleen stood up and motioned for them to follow her. "Okay, Andrew, you're going to sit Caterina down right here." Colleen said as she put a pillow on the ground to make thing more comfortable for Cat.

Andre raised an eyebrow as he did as he was told. "Did she just call me Andrew?"

"Now Andrew, I'm assuming you're going to be in the delivery room with Caterina?" Colleen asked.

Andre nodded, getting the gist that Colleen wasn't planning on using their normal names. "Yeah, of course."

"Anybody else who is in this room?"

Before Tori could scream out that she was, Jade slammed her side into Tori's, making the Latina fall to the ground harshly. "That's going to be me." Jade said roughly as Colleen motioned for Jade to sit on the other side of Cat, holding her hand.

"Alright, Cat, breathing exercises." Colleen said, kneeling in front of Cat.

* * *

><p>On the car ride home, everyone was exhausted. Cat was sound asleep on Beck's shoulder. Andre sighed deeply form the backseat. "That was a long day."<p>

"Absolute nightmare, if you ask me." Tori said in a drained manner.

"No one asked you, Vega." Jade growled. "I can't believe that toy baby. He wouldn't shut up."

"I pray to God my son won't be that way." Andre said. "My ears are still ringing."

"Guys…" Beck sighed out. "We're in for a hell of a ride with this pregnancy and the next 18 years of this kid's life."

Everyone, except Cat, in the truck groaned in misery.

* * *

><p><strong>Littlemissvictorious<strong>

**Tori vega fan forever**

**Jadiee**

**Aodiva**

**Blueroses**

**Ahema kay**

**Made of matches**

**Recklessflowergirl**

**Jeremy shane**

**Demi909lovato**

**Catheartsu**

**Glittergirl**

**Msmona**

**Victoriousforever10**

**Xscreamingxangelx**

**Cprizzle**

**Witchiekit**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. It's awesome to see you guys like my first story. I'm glad.**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_When cows laugh, does milk come out of their noses?(I usually contemplate this too)_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for Chapter 11: <strong>

"I'm here, I'm not leaving you. Never." Andre's voice cracked. "Oh god, Cat, please be okay. Don't leave me. Stay with me forever. I need you to go on."

Cat wanted to tell him that this wasn't life-threatening, but her breathing was getting shallow. "Andre, I can't…breathe."

"No!" Andre cried out as he sat in front of her again. Cat noticed how much he was actually crying now. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Please, don't leave me alone, Cat! Don't leave me! I need you so much! I can't live without you!" The door burst open and an ambulance team came in.


	11. Chapter 11

**This chapter is dedicated to Madeofmatches because their answer was funny. Milkshakes are good.**

**I'm updating tonight quickly, and I'll be updating my sister's story too. She's sick right now. No voice. So we're helping her out a lot of her son. It's hard to update.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 11**

2 weeks later, it was Thanksgiving time.

Cat was still 6 months along, and getting tired and sore. Her back was beginning to hurt from the extra weight on only one side of her body. Her mood swings and cravings were much, much worse than they imagined. One time, Andre was so frustrated that he walked away from her, but went running back not even 20 seconds later, begging on his knees for forgiveness. Cat wasn't worried, since she knew he would. He'd never abandon her. Everyone knew Andre loses his temper every now and then.

The day of thanksgiving, everyone was getting together in the morning time for a group thanksgiving since everyone was going to be with family later that night. Everyone was going to Tori's. Cat had spent the night to help Tori with everything. The two girls had stayed up all night decorating, making the turkey, and the food.

Cat was by far exhausted and ready to pass out.

By the time they were done, it was 9am. Everyone was coming at 10. She didn't have time to sleep. It was time to get ready. Soon, she was ready before Tori, dressed in a pair of tan Bermuda shorts, a black fancy Spanish style blouse, and black flats that had a bow on the stop. She put some curls on the ends of her hair and a black bow on. Since she was done early, she curled up on the couch, ready to take a quick 5 minute nap, but suddenly…

"YOU CAN TRAVEL THE WORLD! BUT NOTHING COMES CLOSE TO THE GOLDEN COAST!" Trina's screeching singing voice was screaming while coming down the stairs. Cat almost cried. She just wanted to sleep. "CAT!" Trina screeched as she saw Cat on the couch. "Why are you being so lazy?"

Cat gasped and sat up as quick as she could without causing too much pain for her. "Lazy? Trina, I was up all night with Tori decorating and cooking! I'm not lazy! I'm so tired!"

Trina shrugged. "You're young. You'll get over it."

Cat sat back on the couch. "I'm 6 and half months pregnant. Trust me. I'm not going to recover from an all-nighter anytime soon." Suddenly, Cat cringed. "My stomach kind of hurts."

"Probably because you eat too much." Trina said heartlessly, picking at the pies on the kitchen counter.

Cat rolled her eyes and rubbed her stomach. "Oh, son, what's wrong?" She whispered with concern and love for her unborn child.

Soon, people were arriving, except Andre wasn't there yet. Cat was trying to keep up with serving people, with Tori. Jade tried to help, but they told her just to relax and they're the hosts…even though Cat wanted nothing more than to sit down and put her feet up, since they were starting to swell up. Her stomach was getting knots and her heart was racing, but she ignored it. This was Thanksgiving Day. She needed to suck it up because if she was to whine, everything would turn to her and she didn't want that. It would ruin everyone's day.

After coming back to the counter to grab another appetizer, Cat tried to catch her breath and leaned against the counter with her hands holding her up. She felt a strong hand on her back and another on her cheek. Cat looked up and saw her boyfriend with worried eyes. "Hi, love." She said, forcing a smile and giving him a kiss on the lips softly. "Happy Thanksgiving." She said against his lips.

Andre kissed her again and then leaned back. "Happy Thanksgiving, precious girl." And then his eyes went back to concerned. "Are you alright there? You looked like you were in pain."

Cat shook her head. "No, no, I'm fine. Don't worry." She rubbed his arm to comfort him. "Everyone is sitting down at the table in Tori's other dining room. Let's go over there, okay?" Before he could protest about her exhausted state, she led him to the other room. She smiled brightly to everyone. "Look who's finally here!"

"About freaking time." Jade glared as Andre took his seat next to Cat's. "What held you up?"

Andre sighed. "My grandmother was having a panic attack again from when the news announced that a lion escaped from the zoo…in China…and she thought it'd come to her house." He shook his head. "The woman needs to go to a loony bin. I keep telling my parents that grandma's gone senile and that it's time to stick her in a home."

Everyone laughed at that, but Cat suddenly stopped. Another ping of an uncomfortable feeling went through her stomach and chest. This time, Tori noticed and put a hand on hers. "Cat, what's wrong?"

Cat regained herself quickly and smiled. "Oh, nothing, Tor. I'm tired from being up all night."

Tori nodded. "Me too! After this, before our thanksgiving dinners with our families, let's take a nap!"

Cat nodded in agreement. "You won't hear me arguing."

After another half-hour, Tori and Cat decided it was time to serve the food. "Are you well enough to help me serve?" Tori asked as she stood from her seat.

Cat nodded. "Of course. I helped, so I should help."

"Do you girls need help?" Andre asked.

"Nope!" They both answered.

"Everyone just relax and Cat and I will handle everything!" Tori said with cheer. "Right, Cat?"

Cat nodded. "Of course." Tori and Cat brought out dishes of different types of food. Mash potatoes, gravy, corn, salad, and of course the main dish of the large platter turkey. "We spent all night on this, so you guys better enjoy it!" Cat told them.

Tori looked over. "Sikowitz, you should cut the turkey." She told him.

So Sikowitz stood from his seat and ran up. "Well, WHAT AN HONOR!" He shouted with excitement, taking the two sharp knives from Tori. Everyone chuckled. "Alright, dark or white meat?"

After everyone was served, they enjoyed their dinner. Cat tried to eat, but the uncomfortable feeling was getting worse. Andre noticed. "Cat-"

"We need more water, servers." Jade glared at Tori as she motioned to the empty jug. "Get me some, Vega."

Before Tori could counter, Cat reached for the water jug. "I'll get the water." Cat smiled. "I need to walk around anyways." Cat lied as she went into the kitchen without another word. Once there, she put the water jug down on the counter, once again, leaning against it, her hands gripping the sides. She was breathing heavily, her heart racing and pounding against her chest. The more she stood there thinking about it, the feeling became worse. "Suck it up, Cat." She whispered.

"Hey, Cat! You getting the water or not?" Trina's rude voice yelled from the next room.

Cat sighed out the pain, even though it was still there. "Yeah! I'm coming back right now!" She put the jug under the faucet and started the water on high. Soon it was full and with a struggle, she lifted it out of the sink. As she was walking back, a large, sharp pain shot through her stomach, back, and chest all at the same time. She screamed in pain and dropped the jug of water everywhere, slipping on it and falling harshly against the counter's cabinets onto her bottom. She curled up and held her stomach with her arms, breathing heavily. "HELP ME!" She screamed, worried about her child's health.

First thing she saw when she opened her eyes again was Andre kneeling in front of her, tears brimming his eyes as he had his hands on either side of her face to make her face him. "Cat! Cat! What's wrong?" He looked over to the others. "Call an ambulance!" He shouted with fear and desperation filling his voice. Lane nodded and stepped away to call the godforsaken number everyone hated dialing. Cat was in a delirious state of mind as everything was getting blurry with her tears. "Oh, Cat, please talk to me!" Andre sobbed.

Cat swallowed before speaking. "Andre, help me." She pleaded weakly. "I can't breathe."

"I'm here, princess, I'm here." He sat next to her now, wrapped his arms around her fragile figure and she leaned into him. "I'm here, I'm not leaving you. Never." Andre's voice cracked. "Oh god, Cat, please be okay. Don't leave me. Stay with me forever. I need you to go on."

Cat wanted to tell him that this wasn't life-threatening, but her breathing was getting shallow. "Andre, I can't…breathe."

"No!" Andre cried out as he sat in front of her again. Cat noticed how much he was actually crying now. "No, no, no, no, no, NO! Please, don't leave me alone, Cat! Don't leave me! I need you so much! I can't live without you!" The door burst open and an ambulance team came in. Andre looked relieved, but he was still scared. "Help her! PLEASE! I can't lose her!"

Cat noticed that Tori and Jade her sobbing in each others arms, while Beck was leaning against a wall, face first, looking absolutely helpless. Robbie was curled up against the same wall, crying, while Trina was trying to comfort him, tears in her own eyes. Sikowitz was talking to Lane, going about getting a hold of Cat's parents.

Cat felt Andre lift her up after the paramedics checked her weak heartbeat and high blood pressure. "Yeah, she's going to the hospital." One man said.

Andre grabbed the guy's arm after Andre put her down. "I need to go with her! I'm her boyfriend! The father of the baby! Please!" He asked in sheer panic.

The other paramedic nodded. "Yes, of course." They began taking Cat out to the ambulance and she slowly losing consciousness, the pain being too much for her. One she was in, Andre was by her side as they shut the doors. The paramedic that was in the back with them was trying to put an IV in her as they started going. The paramedic noticed Cat's eyes shutting. "No, no, Cat, you stay with us! Cat! Stay with us!" He was snapping his fingers in Cat's face, but it did no good.

Andre thought he was having a heart attack. "No, no, CAT, NO!"

Cat's whole world went black. The last thing she heard was her boyfriend's devastated and terrified voice.

"CATTTTT!"

* * *

><p><strong>Hey thanks everyone for reviewing. I can't write everyone's names down right now. I will next chapter. But keep reviewing.<strong>

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_Why is it that doctors call what they do "practice"?_


	12. Chapter 12

**This chapter is dedicated to Tori Vega Fan Forever for their weird, random answer for the dumb question.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 12**

Andre groaned as he stretched on the somewhat comfortable couch that wasn't big enough to fit his 6'1'' figure. He sat up slowly and looked over to his unconscious girlfriend, who gave him a biggest scare of his life that almost made him have a heart attack. He stood from the couch, taking the thin blanket off and went to the restroom that was in the room. He looked in the mirror and noticed he had a mess of tears stains on his cheeks and his eyeballs were red. He had a terrible time sleeping last night and when he did sleep, it was full of nightmares of his precious Cat dying.

It was the worst night of his life.

Yesterday was the most horrifying Thanksgiving holiday he'd ever experienced.

The doctor said that Cat almost had a miscarriage. Lack of sleep and straining her body with doing too much for over 36 hours put a toll on her petite, pregnant body. Andre had no idea that Tori and Cat pulled an all-nighter the night before to prepare everything for the Thanksgiving. He has yet to face Tori, since he was afraid if he saw her, he'd say some things he would regret later. How dare Tori make Cat stay up for over 36 hours? How dare she! She knew perfectly well that Cat was already fragile with her pregnancy!

Andre knew that he'd never forgive Tori for this.

_Never_.

Because of her, he almost lost his unborn son and possibly the love of his life.

After he was done with his business and washed his face, he came out of the bathroom and noticed Cat was awake and watching TV from the big screen on the wall. She looked so pale and weak, her hands limply on her stomach. When she saw Andre, she gave him a small smile and stretched out her hand for Andre to take.

Andre walked up to her and took her cold hand. He put his free hand on her head and ran his fingers through her hair. "How's my favorite girl?" He asked her softly, hiding his anger about her naïve decision to stay on her feet for so long, even if she was in major pain. For now, he was so relieved she was even alive.

Cat sighed. "I'm better than I was yesterday. That dreadful pain…oh, Andre, I'm sorry that I ruined our Thanksgiving brunch, but I just couldn't take any more of it."

Andre shook his head. "You didn't ruin anything. You gave everyone a scare though."

Cat looked up at him with a loving stare. "Andre, were you crying yesterday?" She asked, since she wasn't in the right state of mind during Andre's scariest moment of his life. She couldn't exactly remember if he was panicking or not.

Andre nodded almost immediately. "Yes. I'm not going to lie to you or act macho here. My God, you had me in tears. When you went unconscious in the ambulance, I couldn't breathe. The paramedic said that they may have lost your pulse…and…" He gave her hand a squeeze. "Thank you for not leaving me." He whispered. "I wouldn't survive without you."

"I'll never leave you." Cat smiled. "I'm going to stay by your side forever. We're going to raise our son together."

Andre rubbed his lips together. "If you're wondering, the baby-"

"-is fine and healthy, I know." Cat giggled lightly. "The doctor came in earlier while you were asleep."

Andre looked surprised. "You were up before? Oh…I thought you were still unconscious from yesterday."

Cat shook her head and then stopped to look at him again. "I love you so much, Andre."

Andre leaned down and kissed her lips passionately. When he was done, he kissed the top of the nose, her forehead, her cheek, her jaw line, neck, and color bone. "I love you, Cat." He said with so much emotion. He moved away from her and she sighed. She looked back at the TV as Andre moved a cushioned recliner next to her bed so he could keep holding her hand. He was comfortable again and kissed her hand. He saw it was "Ghost Adventures" on. He rolled his eyes. "You really like this show, don't you?"

Cat shrugged. "It's suspenseful and no offense, but those three ghost hunters are majorly hot…especially Zak."

Andre didn't mind. "As long as you're not friends with them, I'm good to go." And Cat laughed weakly.

After another hour, there was a knock on the closed door. A woman in a nurse outfit came in and smiled sweetly to Cat. "Hello, darling." She had two trays in her hands and set them on the nearest table that had wheels on the bottom. "How's our mommy-to-be this morning?"

"Feeling so much better than yesterday." Cat said as the nurse brought over the table over Cat after she moved the bed up so Cat was sitting up. "Oh, food. Yay. My son really likes eating." The nurse and Andre chuckled as the nurse took the top of one of the covered tray off and Cat saw chicken soup, crackers, a banana, strawberry jello, and an orange juice. "That actually looks good."

The nurse made sure Cat was comfortable and able to eat carefully before taking the cover of the second tray she had brought in. She took it to Andre, who smiled in thanks. He had the same thing Cat did. "We thought the caring, protective boyfriend needed to eat too, since he refused anything editable yesterday."

Cat smiled. "Aw, that's so kind of you!"

The nurse looked to Cat and patted her hand. "Well, you are a sweet young lady. You deserve everything." She smiled towards Andre. "I'm sure he gives you the world."

Cat nodded. "He does, trust me."

The nurse smiled again to Cat. "My name is Jane. I'll be around to check on you. Right now, you're my cutest and favorite patient."

Cat giggled and blushed. "Thank you for all your help, Jane." And with that, Jane left. Cat sighed and took a spoon to eat her soup. "This looks delicious."

Andre nodded, already eating. He was starving. He didn't eat a bite at the dinner table at Tori's the day before and refused to eat until Cat was awake all day yesterday. "Anything is wonderful right now, Cat." And Cat laughed.

Once they were done eating, Jane came back in, checking Cat's vitals and took the empty trays. After a few minutes, they heard the door slam open. Cat sighed. "Well, Jade's here." And Andre nodded. Jade stomped in, her face red with anger. "Hello." Cat said in a sleepy manner.

Andre looked to the pissed off best friend. "The nurse just gave her a medicine that makes her drowsy."

Jade softened a little and threw her purse on the nearest table. "Cat, do you realize how much you scared the hell out of me?" She said as she walked up to the other side of Cat and took her hand. "I thought I had a heart attack."

Cat smiled. "I heard." She looked to the door. "Hi, guys."

Beck came up to the end of Cat's bed. "Hey, girl."

Robbie and Rex came up too. "Mmmhmmm, even in a hospital gown and bed, you still are lookin' fineeeeee." Cat giggled.

Tori came up next to Jade. "Cat, I am so sorry."

Andre forced himself not to snort, not wanting to upset Cat, but he was NOT happy with Tori Vega.

Cat shook her head. "Tori, it's not your fault. I willingly stayed up with you to help. I just didn't want you to take care of everything all alone. You're one of my best friends. I'll always be there." Cat yawned. "Oh dear…"

"Go to sleep, Cat." Beck told her, patting her foot. "We'll be here when you wake up. We don't plan on leaving. Andre is though."

Cat gasped as Andre looked shocked at Beck's statement. Cat looked to Andre as she had tears. "Why are you leaving me? You said you'd never leave me! Why are you going to _abandon_ me?"

The word "abandoned" sent Andre into a broken stage. He shook his head and stood to his feet. "Calm down, Cat, please. I'm not leaving. I have no idea what the hell Beck's talking about." He shot a glare to his friend. "I'm sorry he upset you. I'm not going anywhere." He leaned down and kissed her forehead. "Sleep, babygirl. Just sleep. We are all here and nothing's going to happen to you."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Cat sighed in relief. She didn't want to be away from Andre, just in case something happened again. "Okay." And as she closed her eyes, she almost immediately fell asleep.

Andre sighed as he looked to Beck. "What the bloody hell was that all about?"

Beck sighed. "Andre, go home for a little bit. I know those pain medications knock people out for hours. Go home, take a shower, and change your clothes."

Jade nodded. "Please do. I hate your stench."

Andre looked down at himself. He was still in his dressy clothes from yesterday's brunch. He sighed and nodded. "Alright." He leaned down and kissed Cat's cheek lightly. "I'll be back, babygirl." He moved down and kissed her pregnant stomach. "Be easy with mommy, son. She loves you so much and she can't take anymore scares." He stood up straight and went to walk out, but then stopped in his tracks. "Uh…can someone give me a ride?"

Beck chuckled. "I'll go."

"Or I can take him?" Tori stepped up. "I think we need to talk anyways."

Andre shook his head. "No, Tori. I can't talk to you right now. Give me some time and then MAYBE I'll consider sitting down with you and talking about why you let Cat do what she did. Beck can take me. I can't be around you. I don't want to say something I'll regret." Before Tori could protest, Andre left the room, Beck right behind him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks everyone for reviewing.<strong>

**Babya**

**Jeremy shane**

**Recklessflowergirl**

**Dreamzspark**

**Ameha kay**

**AODiva – thanks for not hunting me down and poking me until I updated. **

**Cprizzle – it angers you when we put cliff hangers? Really? Then we shall do more. Haha.**

**Blueroses – because my sister's idea. I also think Sikowitz and lane are a big part in the gang's life**

**Seddieluvr**

**Victoriousforever**

**Madeofmatches**

**Tori Vega Fan Forever**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Jadiee**

**Demi909lovato**

**Chapter 10 reviews: **

**Recklessflowergirl**

**Demi909lovato**

**Blue roses**

**Glittergirl**

**Jeremy shane**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Dreamzspark**

**Tori vega fan forever**

**Made of matches**

**Witchiekit**

**Cprizzle**

**Ameha kay (yes, that was one of the cravings my sister had. Those were the most disgusting few months of our lives.)**

**Victoriousforever10**

**jadiee**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_If time heals all wounds, how come bellybuttons don't fill in?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 13:<strong>

_Jade: Make sure Robbie and Beck grab watermelon, mint ice cream, blueberries, 2 percent chocolate milk, and cinnamon waffles. Cat wants those too.-_

Tori sighed and called Robbie back for the second time.

"_Now what?"_ Robbie answered.

"Cat wants a whole lot more things." Tori said.

"_Are you serious? Jeez!" _Beck whined again. Tori realized she was on speaker. _"Does that girl ever stop eating and peeing?" _

"She's 6 months pregnant with a baby boy who sits on top of her bladder, with psycho cravings and psycho mood swings!" Tori snapped. "What do you expect? HER TO BE A SAINT?"


	13. Chapter 13

**This chapter is dedicated to: xScreamingxAngelx for their random answer. Lol, really random.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 13**

Jade opened the front door with Cat's set of keys and held it wide enough for Andre to come in since he was cradling Cat was in his arms. Beck, Tori, Robbie, and Rex followed them in, but Jade didn't hold the heavy door open for them. Beck frowned as he grabbed the door before it hit him in the face. "Thanks for that." He told her girlfriend who shrugged. Andre went up the stairs carefully with the sleeping redhead and Jade followed him, opening Cat's bedroom door. Jade pulled down the comforter and sheet Cat would be sleeping under and Andre tucked her in there, safely. Cat was already dressed in a silky nightgown that Andre bought for her that morning. Jade went and grabbed Mr. Longneck from the desk in the girl's room and put it under Cat's arm. Jade opened her bag and revealed brand new baby monitors. She turned the one on that could hear Cat if anything were to happen and Andre took it from her and put it next to her bed. Jade kept the other one and they left Cat in the room with a nightlight on.

"Those meds really knock her out, don't they?" Andre whispered as they went down the stairs, back to their friends.

Jade nodded. "Oh, yeah."

They went into the living room, where the others were, and found seats themselves. Andre purposely took the seat farest away from Tori. Jade put the monitor that could hear Cat if anything happened on the table in front of them.

"I can't believe Cat's parents went on a business trip…don't they understand Cat needs them?" Robbie said. "Her brother can't come home from college for a few days?"

Andre shrugged. "Her parents aren't exactly the sharpest tools in the shed. Her brother is an idiot."

Rex mused. "So that's where Cat gets it from."

Andre glared. "Rex." He growled.

"We are all really going to stay here for a couple days till they come back?" Jade asked the others, who nodded. "Shouldn't we take turns or something?"

Andre scoffed. "Like you plan on leaving Cat."

Jade smirked. "Seems like you saw through my plan."

"I know we are all staying, but we should probably get a few necessities from our houses." Beck pointed out, standing up. "I say the guys go first to get their things and when we get back, Jade and Tori can go. Deal?" Everyone shrugged and agreed. Beck looked to Robbie. "Come on, I'll give you a ride home." Beck glanced at Andre, who looked nervous. "Are you going to be alright to drive, Andre?"

Andre sighed and stood up. "Yeah…but Jade, call me if she wakes up. Just give her the phone and I'll talk to her for a little bit."

Jade rolled her eyes. "She just fell asleep on the car ride home, Andre. Chill. She's going to be fine with you not here for a couple of hours."

"30 minutes." Andre said seriously. "I can't be away from her that long." And with that, the three boys left.

* * *

><p>Not even 10 minutes later, Tori and Jade heard Cat groan from upstairs through the monitor. Jade grabbed the monitor and the girls headed up the stairs in a quick manner. Tori opened the door to Cat's room and gave the girl a soft smile, walking in. "Hey, Cat. How are you feeling?" She said as she sat on the side of the bed.<p>

Cat looked around weakly. "Where's Andre?"

Jade bit her lip. "He's gone for a-"

"Gone?" Cat panicked. "But, but he said he wasn't leaving me!"

Tori tried to calm her down. "Cat, he went home to get some clothes and stuff because we are going to be staying here a couple of days until your family gets back from New York. He'll be back in maybe 20 minutes at the most."

Cat looked upset, but nodded as she relaxed again. "Okay."

"Are you hungry? Thirsty?" Jade asked her in concern.

Cat thought about it and nodded. "I'm craving pancakes."

"Do you guys have some here?" Tori asked. Cat shrugged. "Okay, let me go check and if you don't, I'll send Beck and Robbie to get some." Cat nodded and Tori walked out. She walked down the stairs and into the large kitchen, checking the cupboards and fridge, but no pancake mix. She took out her pear-phone and dialed Robbie's number. "Answer, answer…"

"_Hello?" _

"Robbie, Cat's craving pancakes. We don't have any here, so go to the store and grab a pancake mix." Tori demanded like it was no big deal.

Robbie groaned. _"Beck, before we go back, we have to stop at the store. Cat's craving pancakes."_

"_Are you kidding me?" _Tori heard Beck complain. _"Fine, fine. Anything for Cat."_

Tori smiled. "Good big brother Beck." And Robbie laughed. "See you guys when you get here." And she hung up, sighing. She was about to go back upstairs until she received a text message.

_Jade: Make sure Robbie and Beck grab watermelon, mint ice cream, blueberries, 2 percent chocolate milk, and cinnamon waffles. Cat wants those too.-_

Tori sighed and called Robbie back for the second time.

"_Now what?"_ Robbie answered.

"Cat wants a whole lot more things." Tori said.

"_Are you serious? Jeez!" _Beck whined again. Tori realized she was on speaker. _"Does that girl ever stop eating and peeing?" _

"She's 6 months pregnant with a baby boy who sits on top of her bladder, with psycho cravings and mood swings that come out of nowhere!" Tori snapped. "What do you expect? HER TO BE A SAINT?"

"_What happened to the sweet loving pregnant women of the world?" _Robbie asked.

Tori scoffed. "Only on TV, Rob. Now hurry up, guys. Cat's hungry. She wants watermelon, mint ice cream, blueberries, 2 percent chocolate milk, and cinnamon waffles."

"_Ugh, fine! But this kid better not eat like this when he comes out or everyone is going to be freakin' broke!"_ Beck said and then the two boys hung up.

Tori sighed and was about to go back upstairs again, but her phone dinged.

_Jade: now Cat wants pickles, ring pop candies, and cream cheese toaster strudels.-_

Tori stared in disbelief at her phone and dialed Robbie's number again. "Oh my god…we won't make it a day."

* * *

><p>Andre woke up that night around 1am as he heard walking around upstairs. He was worried it was Cat so he rushed up there quietly and saw Cat's bedroom door open and she wasn't in bed. The bathroom door was locked and the light from underneath was on. He sighed and waited outside. Finally Cat came back out and smiled to Andre. "Hi."<p>

Andre forgot all about scolding her and kissed her forehead, leading her back to her room. "Hi, princess." He helped her back into bed. Cat pulled his hand in when she laid down and he knew what she wanted. He laid down with her and cuddled up, wrapping his arms around her petite body. "I love you so much, Cat." He mumbled with sleepiness.

"I love you too." Cat immediately fell asleep.

* * *

><p>Around 6am, Andre felt someone shaking him. He woke up and saw Cat smiling at him. "Good morning, my dear." He looked to her Hello Kitty alarm clock. "It's 6:15 in the morning, babe. You okay?"<p>

Cat nodded. "I want some jello."

Andre was happy that there was still jello left. "Okay, I'll go make you some."

"No, no, I want grape this time." Cat said sweetly. "Please?"

Before Andre could quietly snap at her for wanting him to go all the way to the 24 hour store all the way across town, he stopped himself and kissed her lips. "Anything for you, my love." And he stood from the bed and went to the bathroom to get dressed.

* * *

><p>After 8am, everyone was up and Andre brought Cat down to eat breakfast with them. They were enjoying pancakes and cinnamon waffles until Cat started crying randomly. Everyone looked confused and alarmed. "What's wrong, Cat?" Tori asked with concern.<p>

Cat pouted. "I've been so horrible to you guys."

Everyone inwardly groaned. These mood swings were going to kill them yet.

"Kitty-Cat, you have not." Andre kissed her cheek. "We're okay. You're perfectly fine. Right, guys?"

"Yeah, Cat, you're good to go!"

"Perfect, perfect!"

"Sweet as always!"

"Never been so adorable!"

And a few more.

Cat smiled again. "Oh, yay!" And she was happy once again.

The gang sighed. That was over.

* * *

><p>"Let me take a shower by myself!" Cat screamed at her best friend, who wanted nothing more than to rip her own hair out. "I don't want any help!"<p>

Jade clenched her fists. "Cat, for the millionth time, I have to be there with you to make sure you don't fall!"

"You guys are such jerks!" Cat stomped her foot harshly, but then suddenly Cat burst into tears and went into Jade's open arms. "I'm so sorry! You're not a jerk! I'm the jerk!" And she sobbed on Jade's shirt.

Jade sighed deeply, patting Cat's back. "No, you're not. We understand. Let's get you a shower and you can go lay down again."

Cat stopped crying and smiled brightly. "Kay-Kay!"

Jade wondered if she could just scream now or later.

* * *

><p>"CAT, it is 10 o' clock at night!" Andre snapped at his girlfriend, who was pissed at him on the couch. "You're really going to make me go all the way to the store because you want some beef to make MEATLOAF?"<p>

Cat stood up and screamed sharply, making everyone in the house wince. "Why don't you love me anymore?"

Andre wanted to pull his dreads out. "This has ABSOLUTELY nothing to do with me loving you! I love you so much, but you are pissing me off to no end!"

Cat gasped. "I piss you off?" She looked absolutely broken hearted.

Andre immediately let go of his anger and frustration, regretting the words that he said harshly moments earlier. "Oh, babygirl, no…" He wrapped his arms around her sobbing form. "You don't do anything like that. I'm so sorry I said that. Come on, girl. Give me a smile." Cat leaned back a little and looked up at him, giving him a sad smile. "That's my girl."

Cat sighed. "Okay, I feel better."

Andre kissed the top of her nose. "Good."

Cat smiled innocently. "Are you going to go get me the beef?"

Andre wanted to shout in annoyance, but nodded. "Yes, dear, I'm going to go."

Cat squealed. "You do love me!"

He gave up.

* * *

><p>When the gang was all watching Snow White because God forbid Cat doesn't get what she wants, Cat gasped. Before they could all freak out, Cat grabbed Andre's hand and put it on the side of her stomach. "Feel him?" She whispered.<p>

Andre almost had tears as he smiled. "Oh my god…oh my god. I feel him kicking! I feel my son kicking! Oh, Cat, I feel him kicking!"

That's when the gang decided: the hell they have gone through since Cat came back home was worth it just for this precious moment.

* * *

><p><strong>AODiva - Bring it on, then. Lol.<strong>

**Blueroses**

**Xscreamingxangels – thanks for the compliment**

**Jeremy shane**

**Cprizzle **

**Victoriousforever**

**Madeofmatches**

**Dreamzspark – no I didn't put you on there twice. I was doing shout outs for both chapters 11 and 10.**

**Jadiee**

**Demi909Lovato**

**Amehakay - I highly suggest adoption. My sister was cravings everything under the moon and moody as hell. She broke my brother's hand while she was in labor.**

**And bookwormwriter – you reviewed for chapter 11, but I didn't get it in time before I posted the last chapter, so here we go.**

**Thanks guys for reviewing. This story is finished writing, I just need to keep updating till chapter 19 is out then we will be posting a new story.**

**Next Dumb Question: **

_What makes cheese so confidential that we need cheese shredders?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 14: <strong>

"Can I look at that one?" He pointed to the one he had a feeling was the one. The lady nodded and unlocked the glass, taking out the one ring he was speaking off, handing it to him. Beck and Andre both looked at it closely. "Holy crap."

Even Beck was amazed. "This is the one."

Andre nodded and handed it back to the lady. "I'll take it."

The lady looked surprised. "Do you want to know prices before you buy it?"

"It won't matter." Andre shrugged. "Price doesn't matter. My girlfriend will love that one."


	14. Chapter 14

**So I'm home early because we had an "accident" at school. My sister (digidestend angel) and a few of her friends were performing The Only Girl In The World dance at my chapel (I go to private school) and my sister was doing one of those dangerous cartwheels with no hands as she called it or whatever. She fell backwards after landing and hit her head. Nice, right? So I rode with her to the hospital. She and I haven't stopped laughing about it. Now we're home. I'm bored and updating early. **

**This chapter is dedicated to Neko. Lol "it's classified." Simple and funny. Awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 14**

"AHH!" Cat squealed, squirming in the middle front seat of Jade's truck. "I love Rodeo Drive! I love the Beverly Center!"

Everyone chuckled.

"I still cannot believe you received over 2000 dollars of gift cards to Gymboree and Premier Kids." Andre said, staring out the window from the backseat. "I'm not complaining though. I'm glad you know many people."

"Well over 200 people came to the baby shower." Tori pointed out, texting on her phone. "90 percent of them richer than George Clooney."

Cat rubbed her belly. "You're so spoiled already, my son."

"Okay, seriously, WHY won't you tell us the name you guys chose for the baby?" Robbie whined.

Cat giggled. "We want that to be a surprise."

"So what other stores does this place have?" Beck asked, looking over Cat's shoulder at her Pear-Pad.

"I still cannot believe you haven't been there before, Beck." Tori told him in disbelief.

"I lived in Canada before." Beck pointed out for what felt like the 20th time to him.

"OOH, they have BF Wang's!" Cat gasped out. "Can we eat there? Pleaseeee?"

"Anything you want, love." Andre told her from the back.

"They have a few stores that sell cute maternity clothes!" Cat said in an excited voice.

"Remind me to go to Kristy's because I need to get more lipstick from there." Tori said, leaning over Cat's shoulder.

"No amount of makeup can hide your ugliness, Vega." Jade smirked as Tori wanted to smack her. "I want to go to the Pear store so I can get a new phone cover. I'm bored of mine."

"Do you boys need to go anywhere?" Cat asked sweetly.

"I should probably go to Shiekh to grab a pair of new shoes." Andre said.

"I may go to the baby stores with you because I think Rex is due for some new clothes." Robbie told them.

Beck shrugged. "I don't care."

Cat nudged him. "You'll find something."

Beck shrugged. "You never know. We'll see."

* * *

><p>"Man, we have been to 20 jewelry shops!" Beck complained to Andre, who walked into another diamond store. "Pick something already."<p>

Andre looked to him. "Beck, this is THE question! Okay? I need her to have the PERFECT ring!"

Beck looked around. "Yes, because Tiffany's is in your price range."

"My single sold and made it into the top 5 charts. My album is finished and pay is giving me more than I need, so I'm good financially." Andre said, annoyed with Beck's so-called advice. One of the rings made him stop in his tracks. The lady working there came up to them. "Can I look at that one?" He pointed to the one he had a feeling was the one. The lady nodded and unlocked the glass, taking out the one ring he was speaking off, handing it to him. Beck and Andre both looked at it closely. "Holy crap."

Even Beck was amazed. "This is the one."

Andre nodded and handed it back to the lady. "I'll take it."

The lady looked surprised. "Do you want to know prices before you buy it?"

"Sure, but it won't matter." Andre shrugged. "Price is no issue. My girlfriend will love that one."

The woman nodded. "Alright. Do you want us to engrave it for you really quick? Only takes 20 minutes."

Andre thought of that. "Yeah…yes, please."

The woman took out a pen and a paper. "Please write down what you'd want it to read. Only a few characters though."

"I already know." Andre wrote it down and handed it back to her. "We'll wait."

The lady nodded and they walked to the cash register. "That'll be 14,400.00 even. I'll engrave it for free."

Andre took his credit card out of his black leather wallet and handed it her.

Beck's jaw dropped. "I'd never buy Jade that expensive of a ring."

Andre shrugged. "Cat deserves the world. Price is out of the question. Whatever she wants, she'll get."

"So what did you have her put on the ring?" Beck asked out of curiosity as Andre was given back his credit card and he tucked it safely in his wallet.

Andre smiled to himself. "It's going to say "My Princess"."

"Ah, yes." Beck nodded. "She damn is treated like one, that's for sure."

* * *

><p>"Oh my god." Jade's eyes went wide. "I'm buying this!"<p>

Cat walked over and giggled at the onesy Jade was holding up. "Aw. "I Get My Attitude From My Auntie". That's adorable!"

"This kid store is the best store ever." Jade said, putting the shirt in the blue shopping bag the employees handed to them. "Did you already pick out a crib, stroller, and stuff?"

Cat nodded. "Yup. When we get to the register, they're going to order them as we pay." And then Cat gasped. "Look at this soft Elephant towel!" Cat looked around. "Robbie!" She waved him over. "This too." And she put it in the shopping bag that Robbie was carrying.

Robbie groaned. "Cat, do I really have to carry this for you?"

"Yes." Cat said, as if there wasn't any doubt in the matter. "Andre would get mad if he saw me carrying that bag around, since he doesn't like me carrying heavy stuff. He should be here any second too."

"I'm here." Andre called out, coming close to the group. "I'll take it." He took the bag from Robbie.

"Oh good!" Robbie stretched out his hands. "That was heavy!"

Andre rolled his eyes and then turned to his girlfriend. "Hey, love. Having fun?"

"Oh yes!" Cat smiled to him. "This is so much fun!"

Andre leaned down and kissed her lips. "I'm glad you're happy."

After another hour in the store, the whole gang headed up to the cash register. They charged everything and ordered the things they needed, and told them the total. Cat gave them all the gift cards.

"Okay, you still have money left, so we are going to put it all on one card, so you don't have to carry around so many." The employee said.

Cat clapped her hands in excitement. "Oh, thank you!"

"We still have money LEFT?" Andre asked in shock. "How much?"

"401.92." The woman said, handing Cat the gift card. Cat put it in her Coach Wallet and into her Louis Vuitton purse. "Thank you for coming and have a wonderful day."

"Thank you! You too!" Cat said sweetly and the gang left after Jade and Tori paid for their things. "Oh this is so lovely."

"Let me, Beck, and Robbie go to the truck and put all these bags in there." Andre told her. There was six bags total. "It'll be easier for us that way."

Cat giggled. "Okay, sweetie."

"Text us when you come back inside and we'll tell you where we are." Tori told them as Jade gave Beck the truck keys. "Let's head to the maternity stores you were talking about."

"Okay, yay!" And the girls and guys went their separate ways.

* * *

><p>Cat, Tori, and Jade walked into Omega Boutique and Cat looked around. "I want to find a nice watch for Andre." She stated.<p>

"Why?" Jade asked, picking at the glass covering the watches.

"Well…he's been so patient with me and working so hard, school and work wise, so he deserves it." Cat smiled. "I think I'll make him a nice dinner and then give it to him."

"Aw, Cat, that is so sweet!" Tori told her.

Cat pointed to one. "Ooh, this one!"

"Don't you want to know the price?" Jade asked, walking up to them.

Cat shook her head. "No. I just sold 2 songs and they're both number 1 chart hits. I'm perfect, financial wise."

"Show off." Jade rolled her eyes, and Cat giggled.

* * *

><p>"OKAY!" Jade strapped her seatbelt on as everyone did as well and made sure they were comfortable. "Is that enough eating and shopping for a while?" Jade asked, putting her truck in reverse to back out.<p>

"Cat's always hungry so we may have to stop soon." Robbie tried to joke.

"What's THAT supposed to mean?" Cat screeched. "I'm not FAT!"

"When the heck did I say the word "fat" in my sentence?" Robbie defended himself. "You're turning my words around!"

"Am not!"

"Are too!"

"Oh here we go." Jade groaned.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks for reviewing to: <strong>

**Jeremy Shane (my sis said she'll read it once her head stops spinning)**

**Witchiekit**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Dreamzspark**

**Victoriousforever10 (I liked your story and I left a comment with a question)**

**Blueroses (I liked your answer too)**

**Demi909Lovato**

**Neko**

**Jadiee**

**Xscreamingxangelx (Your answer was cool too)**

**Our new story will be out in a few minutes. We just need to edit it really quick. Thanks for the patience. We expect reviews. Lol. That's my sister's words, not mine.**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_Why are violets blue and not violet?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 15: <strong>

Once Andre started his car and was on his way to God knows where, he took out his Bluetooth and pressed on "Beck" on his phone.

"_What's up, man?"_

"Beck, I made the worst mistake of my life. Now, because of that mistake, Cat dumped my sorry-ass."

"_Wait- what? Oh god, Andre, what did you do? No, forget it. Get your ass over to my RV and we'll discuss it like men."_


	15. Chapter 15

**We're updating really quick because I have to go with my mother and sister because they want to buy iPads at the Apple Store…or some store. I forgot. Something to read on my phone while I wait. **

**This chapter is dedicated to: CPrizzle…lol, "Violet, you're Turning Violet!" The best.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 15**

**(Warning: this chapter gets a little **_**graphic**_** with the hospital scene after Cat's rape)**

"Cat, I can't take it anymore!" Andre's angry voice was heard throughout the household. "Can't you be easy on me? Huh?"

Cat glared. "Be easy on YOU? YOU? You are NOT the one who has to carry around a baby for so many months!"

"I know I'm not, but dammit-"

"Don't you dare curse at me!" Cat warned. "Talk to me. Let's talk about this. What exactly can I do to make things better?"

"I don't know, alright?" Andre lost his temper. Cat decided to just let him get it out. "I'm so frustrated with you, the baby, my career, and school! I mean…this was sprung on me so suddenly, you know?"

"You made the choice." Cat said, almost in tears. "You said you loved me."

"I do love you with all my heart and soul! I love you more than life! I love you so much that I would die for you! But Cat, I'm stressed, worried, and angry! I don't know why! I mean, the record company is always criticizing my music! You always need me to go to the store for you! School is being a bitch right now! And I'm trying to help you prepare for the baby! I mean, I know it's not your fault everything is like this! This is _Ross'_ kid- oh shit…"

Cat gasped and stepped away from him, horrified by his words. Andre saw she was in so much shock that she almost collapsed to the floor. He tried to help her, but she kept her balance on the counter in her kitchen they were in. She put a hand on her stomach while breathing heavily. "I knew it." She whispered dangerously. "I just knew it."

Andre was scared to know what she knew exactly. "Cat?"

Cat swallowed and forced her to look at his face. "I knew this would happen. You don't want to be the father of…oh god. I really am going to be a single mom. I can't! I'll give the baby up for adoption! I won't do this alone!"

Andre wanted to shoot himself currently. "No! No, please, don't! I'm here, Cat! I didn't mean to say that!"

Cat shook her head. "No…you meant it."

Andre wanted to cry. "Oh, god, no! I didn't! I'm ready for this! We've been preparing for this!"

Cat sighed. "You don't love him. You will never think of my son like he was your own. I know you won't. You'll look at him sometimes and think that how much he's not yours and some other guy's." Cat glared to him. "I WAS RAPED! Yes, this baby is biologically my rapist's kid! But I thought you were taking a stand and going to be there for us, LIKE YOU PROMISED!" Cat sobbed. "Leave! Leave! LEAVE AND DON'T YOU DARE EVER COME BACK!"

Andre shook his head. "I can't do that. I love you way too much to let you go. I was just angry when I said those terrible words."

Cat scoffed. "So what's going to happen if you get angry when the baby's here? When he's 2, 5, 10, or 14? Are you going to "accidently" say those things to his face when you're angry with him? ARE YOU? I can't trust you anymore! I can't trust you with my son as he grows up! I WILL NEVER TELL HIM THE TRUTH!"

Andre gulped. "Cat, forgive me."

Cat shook her head. "Did you hear what I just said?" She pointed to the door. "Get out. We are done. I'm keeping my INNOCENT child, don't worry. I'll raise him as a single mother. I will protect him from Ross if he tries to come around. I'm never going to tell my son the truth about how I became pregnant. I am never going to let him meet _you_."

The last one sent Andre over the edge. "Please, don't keep him from me."

"I'm sorry, but this is what is best for me and my son." Cat pushed Andre a little. "Out. Get out. Never come back here. At school, don't talk or look at me. I will NOT let you hurt him like you just destroyed me."

Andre didn't want to, but he figured he needed to give her time to calm down. He nodded and left, making sure she locked the door behind him. Even though they've broken up, hopefully not for long, he needed to make sure she was safe. Once he started his car and was on his way to God knows where, he took out his Bluetooth and pressed on "Beck" on his phone.

"_What's up, man?"_

"Beck, I made the worst mistake of my life. Now, because of that mistake, Cat dumped my sorry-ass."

"_Wait- what? Oh god, Andre, what did you do? No, forget it. Get your ass over to my RV and we'll discuss it like men. Is Cat alone at the house?"_

"Yeah, can you-"

"_I'll call Jade and tell her to go over there."_

"Thanks." And Andre hung up, heading to Beck's. Andre couldn't help the anxiety he was feeling as he drove to Beck's RV. He had to pull over next to a public park as he gripped the steering wheel. It was all happening to fast…

So fast…

Just like that one night over 7 months ago…

The night that ruined Andre's old self as the world knew, making him into this stranger he didn't know.

_**-Flashback-**_

_**Andre rushed over to the passenger side door and opened it for Cat, who was slowly taking her seatbelt off. "Let me carry you." He said softly. **_

_**She shook her head. "No, I'm heavy."**_

_**He scoffed. "Cat, you're not even close." He put an arm behind her back gently and an arm under the towel and her legs, lifting her out without trouble. He smirked as he shut the door with his foot. "See? Not heavy at all." Cat just gave him a tired smile and leaned her head on his shoulder, wrapping an arm lazily around his neck. "It'll be okay, Lil' Red." He whispered to her as he walked up to the Emergency Room entrance. "I have you now. You know you're always safe with me."**_

"_**I know." She whispered back. "Don't let them take me without you, please."**_

_**Andre leaned back a little to kiss her forehead. "I'll try, princess." **_

_**Cat giggled weakly. "Princess? I love that nickname."**_

_**Andre walked through the automatic double doors, with Cat cradled in his arms, and all the attention in the large, overcrowded waiting room looked to him and Cat. A nurse from behind the counter gasped. "Please, help her. She was raped." He told them desperately. He could tell why everyone looked worried at the redhead in his hands. She was still in her blood stained dress, with one strap ripped off, no shoes, and blood covered her inner legs and the towel she covered herself with, bruises everywhere, with bite marks, and her hair was a mess. **_

_**A nurse nodded and motioned to another person. "Rape victim! ASAP!"**_

_**Andre flinched. Did they have to announce to the whole hospital?**_

_**Suddenly another nurse came out from the main door that separated the back where the rooms are from the waiting room. She waved Andre over. "Hurry! She looks like she's losing blood!" She was right. Cat was starting to bleed again. "This way!" She walked with Andre. **_

_**Cat whimpered softly. "It hurts worse than before, Andre."**_

_**Andre gulped, feeling absolutely helpless. "They're going to help you, princess. Stay with me." The nurse motioned to a room that had an empty bed and Andre quickly set Cat on it, but Cat immediately grabbed his hand. Andre looked to the nurse. "I have to stay with her." **_

_**The nurse sighed and nodded. "For now, you can. The doctor is coming now." And she shut the curtains. **_

_**Cat began breathing heavily. "Andre, please!" She looked into his eyes with tears and fear. "Don't leave me! I don't anyone to touch me without you in the room! I can't! I can't go through that again!" **_

_**The doctor came in, but before Andre could speak, the doctor held a hand up. "I heard everything she said. You should stay."**_

_**Andre nodded, feeling relieved. "Thanks."**_

"_**Okay, what's your first name, sweetheart?" The doctor asked as another nurse came in and began getting an IV ready to put in Cat's wrist. **_

"_**Cat." Cat whispered, feeling terrified. **_

"_**Okay, Cat, we're going to have to remove your clothes to do an evaluation and a rape kit. Do you want a nurse to help you-"**_

_**Cat shook her head. "Don't touch me, please!" **_

_**Andre looked to them. "She's been through too much to be touched. Let me help her."**_

_**The doctor nodded. "Okay, but be careful and quick as you can. She's still doing some minor bleeding so we need to hurry." And the doctor left. **_

_**Then nurse handed Andre a plastic bag and a gown. "Just put the gown on her. Immediately put her clothes and the towel in the bag and don't touch them after. That will be used as evidence." And she left. **_

_**Andre helped Cat stand up. "Sorry if you feel uncomfortable, but I don't want someone I don't know to take my clothes off." She went pale. "It will feel like…its happening again." She suddenly sobbed and wrapped her arms around Andre's neck. "Please, I can't go through that again! I beg of you, Andre! Don't let me go through that again!"**_

_**Andre shook with rage. He wanted to strangle this Ross Adams guy. He wrapped his arms around Cat. "You listen to me, Cat, and you listen good and well." He pulled her back to look into her eyes. "Nothing, and I mean NOTHING, will EVER happen to you again. I will not let anyone hurt you like this ever again. Hell, I'll never let another man touch you again!"**_

_**Cat let out a breath and nodded. "Besides you, I don't want a man to touch me. You promise you'll keep me safe?"**_

_**Her voice sounded so distraught and scared, it broke his heart. "I promise, girl." He kissed her forehead. "Okay, now let's get your dress and underwear off to put them in-"**_

"_**I don't have underwear on." Cat mumbled, blushing from embarrassment. **_

_**If Andre wasn't pissed before… "Why?" He growled. **_

"_**After…Ross was d-done…I put m-my d-dress back on, b-but I couldn't f-find my underwear." **_

"_**That's okay." He helped lift her dress off, not looking towards her breasts or any other parts he shouldn't see. He put the gown on from in front. "You don't have a bra on either?"**_

"_**He broke it. He ripped it off. There was no use in taking it back if I couldn't wear it." Cat leaned her head weakly on Andre's chest as he tied up the gown from behind. "Everything hurts so bad."**_

_**Andre had her lay back down and he peeked his head out from the curtain. He waved to the nurse that Cat was done. She came in and Andre went back to stand next to her. "Alright Cat, we're going to put this IV in your arm, alright?" **_

_**Cat bit her lip. "Will it hurt?"**_

"_**You'll feel a pinch."**_

_**Cat pouted. "I don't like pinches."**_

_**Andre took her hand and gave it a squeeze. "I'm here, Cat. Just look at me." Cat immediately did as he said, but winced when the needle went in. "Don't think about that." Cat nodded, tears brimming her eyes. **_

"_**All done." The nurse said gently. She pulled out of the cupboards a kit of things and the doctor came back in. **_

_**He handed Andre a clipboard. "Can you write down her full name, address, and minor things about her. After we're done with the rape kit, we'll call in her parents." **_

_**Cat sucked in a breath. "Don't leave, Andre."**_

_**The doctor gave Cat a sympathetic look. "He isn't going anywhere. He's just going to write stuff down." Andre nodded. The doctor motioned to the corner. "There's chair there if you wanted to sit and do that." Andre nodded and did so, shooting Cat a smile of encouragement. "Okay, Cat, this will hurt and feel very uncomfortable. Remember that I'm doing this to help you." Cat nodded shakily. The doctor put her legs out wide on foot stands on the bed, and pulled up her gown a bit. **_

_**Just by the cold air, Cat already hissed in pain. "It stings." She said as she gripped the sides of the sheets, her nails digging into them. **_

_**The doctor nodded as he examined her. "Yes, I can see why. Darling, you were a virgin?" **_

_**Cat sobbed suddenly and nodded. "Yes."**_

"_**I'm so sorry." He did something down there that made Cat jump. **_

"_**Ow!" Cat screamed a bit and sat up a little, but the nurse tried to push her down. It killed Andre to hear her terrified voice. "It strings! It burns!"**_

"_**I know, young one." The doctor continued doing what he had to. "Just collecting evidence for the detectives that are on the way." He told her and then he looked to the nurse. "We may have to stitch her up a little."**_

_**Cat had wide eyes. "Stitch?" **_

"_**It will help stop the bleeding. Since you were a virgin, it tore a lot of things." He told her. Andre couldn't help, but wince at that statement. "Here's this." He handed something to the nurse.**_

_**It went on a little longer and he stitched Cat up, Cat screaming as he did, he gave her something to make her feel less pain, and left. Cat was able to put her legs down and they put a blanket on top. The nurse patted her shoulder. "We'll change your sheets now, dear." **_

_**Andre stood up and handed the clipboard to the nurse. "There. Let me help her." Cat put her arms up to Andre and he chuckled. "Or hold her." He put his arms under her back and legs, lifting her up. "Spoiled." He teased her which made her smile through her tears. The nurse put the sheets, stained with blood, into another plastic bag. She put another white sheet on and Andre put Cat back down, straightening out the blanket. The nurse left without a word. "Detectives are coming, Cat." He told her. "They're going to help."**_

"_**I know you're probably tired, but…please, stay with me." Cat asked with pleading eyes. "I feel better with you here with me. You saved me…you saved my life. If you hadn't come when you did, Ross would've found me again…thank you, Andre. I need you more than ever."**_

_**Andre immediately nodded. "I wasn't planning on going anywhere." Cat's eyes closed slowly. "Just rest till the detectives get here. I'm here. I'll protect you. You're safe." And with his whispering words, Cat fell into a light sleep, her hand still clutching Andre's. **_

Andre slammed his head against the steering wheel, sobbing. That night he knew he wanted to be with her forever. He had to get her back. He couldn't let her go without a fight.

* * *

><p><strong>Good going, Andre…<strong>

**Thanks to: **

**Jeremy Shane**

**Dreamzspark – when my sister's boyfriend finally asks her to marry her, she'll post a picture because that's the EXACT ring she wants and already picked out (same price too) so her boyfriend has been saving up for a while now. She won't let him ask her until she gets the ring too. (if you couldn't tell, my sister is very high-class and spoiled, but my mom has always given her EVERYTHING she wants)  
><strong>

**Jadiee**

**Madeofmatches**

**AODiva – imagine me shaking my butt in front of you, saying "ha, ha, ha, ha you can't catch me!" over and over. The only way you'll get to poking me is poking the computer screen :)**

**Witchiekit**

**Writersblock**

**CPrizzle – I didn't understand your question of "actual stories" what do you mean?**

**Our Generation – I prefer "Mr" and not "Miss", thanks. Lol. (this is my story I wrote)**

**xScreamingxAngelx – too much money for a ring if you ask me**

**Demi909Lovato**

**LittleMissVIctorious**

**ToriVegaFanForever**

**Ameha Kay – my sister when she was pregnant always flipped out when we mentioned her eating too much**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_Where are the germs that cause "good breath"?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 16<strong>

"We have the phone calls, text messages, and the bank account statements to prove everything." The lawyer told her with sympathy. "We are taking him in so we can book him for the involvement of your assault."

Cat gulped. "Charlie, why would you do this to me?"

Cat's mother went up to her son and slapped his face. The police or her father did nothing to stop it, considering he deserved it. "How could you? HOW COULD YOU _SELL_ YOUR SISTER FOR A NIGHT?"


	16. Chapter 16

**This chapter is dedicated to: Tabyylyn for their random, funny answer. Lol. Kill their families…that's awesome.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 16**

"I just don't understand!"

Cat startled awake from her nap to her mother's screaming voice outside her room in the hallway. She struggled to get out of bed, but did so eventually and went out there. She opened her bedroom door and saw 2 policemen, her lawyer, and her parents in front of her brother's room. Her brother was in handcuffs on his bed, looking ashamed. Cat gasped. "Mom, what's happening? Dad?" Her dad came to her and wrapped his arms around her tightly. "Why are they arresting Charlie?"

"Miss Valentine, we have proof that your brother, Charlie, allowed Ross Adams to pay him so he could have his way with you for one night." Her lawyer told her.

Cat almost collapsed. "What? Charlie would never do that!"

"We have the phone calls, text messages, and the bank account statements to prove everything." The lawyer told her with sympathy. "We are taking him in so we can book him for the involvement of your assault."

Cat gulped. "Charlie, why would you do this to me?"

Cat's mother went up to her son and slapped his face. The police or her father did nothing to stop it, considering he deserved it. "How could you? HOW COULD YOU _SELL_ YOUR SISTER FOR A NIGHT? Do you see what you've done? Your seventeen year old sister is pregnant with her rapist's child! She has to live with it forever! I can't believe you! I can't believe we raised you!"

Charlie looked tearful. "I'm sorry…I never wanted Cat to get...raped…I figured…"

"Cat was a virgin, Charlie!" Cat's mother continued to scream. "Of course she wouldn't let anyone touch her sexually! Your sister had dreams of giving her first time to her husband! She wanted to live a typical "princess" life and you ruined it for her! And for what? MONEY!" Cat's mother looked to the cops. "Get him out of my house! GET HIM OUT!" And she walked to her room, slamming the door shut behind her.

Cat watched as the policemen and her lawyer led Charlie out in handcuffs, her dad opening and closing the door after they left. She caught sight of her father's saddened eyes before he came back upstairs. Her father kissed her head and hugged her. "No matter what, kitten, your mother and I will be right behind you and beside you." After that, he went to his room to comfort his distraught wife.

Cat was in such a state of shock, she went downstairs and straight out the front door, walking quickly towards Andre's home, not caring that it was raining harshly.

* * *

><p>Andre's mom answered the door, wondering who would be at their door so late in the rainy weather. She gasped loudly when she saw Cat's soaked figure. "Oh, Cat, dear! What in the world are you doing out here?" She made Cat come in and Cat's lips were blue. "ANDRE! ANDRE! GET DOWN HERE! CAT'S HERE! Come sit down, darling." Cat nodded slowly as Andre's mother led her to the kitchen and set her slowly down at the kitchen table. "I'm going to grab you a blanket." And she left the room.<p>

A second later, Andre ran into the kitchen and immediately Cat stood from her spot. Andre looked confused. "Cat, why are you wet? Oh, god, are you okay?" He walked closer.

Cat shook her head. "It was his fault."

"Who? Who's fault? What's who's fault?" Andre asked hastily.

"My-"

"Here you go, darling." Andre's mother came back in and wrapped a warm blanket over Cat's shivering body. "Andre, take her to your room and I'll bring her in some of my old maternity pajamas." And she hurried upstairs.

Without asking, Andre hoisted Cat into his strong arms and Cat leaned against him. He went up and let Cat get changed in the bathroom before taking her into his room. He made her lay down on his bed and he tucked her in tightly. Andre's mother said she would call the Valentine's and tell them their daughter was there. Andre sat on the side of the bed and ran his fingers through her wet hair.

Cat sighed. "My brother."

"What about him?"

"It's his fault."

"What did he do?" Andre asked in concern.

Cat looked Andre in the eye and put a hand on her large, pregnant stomach. "He sold me for a night."

Andre's eyes narrowed. "What do you mean?"

"Ross had seen a picture of me in Charlie's wallet." Cat started, taking Andre's hand into her petite one. "Ross said he'd pay Charlie to…you know…"

Andre gulped. "Oh no."

"So that's why my brother pushed me so hard into going to the party. Ross had already had given Charlie the money, so Charlie had to keep his end of the deal." Cat now had tears. "And that's how that happened. It's his fault."

Andre was now shaking his rage. "That sick bastard! I'll kill him!"

"The police already arrested him." Cat told him and Andre calmed down. "I don't feel safe anywhere anymore. I can't trust anyone."

Andre was pained. "Cat…I know you're pissed at me and you hate my guts, but-mmm!" Cat had taken a hold of his shirt, pulling him down to her, kissing his lips passionately. He didn't complain. He leaned over her a little without crushing her stomach. He had never had a kiss so loving and strong. He lifted her shirt a little, running his hands over her bare, swollen stomach. Once they broke the kiss, Andre wanted to cry with joy. "I love you so much, Cat. Will you take me back? I won't act like an idiot ever again." He practically begged.

Cat smiled. "I love you too. Andre, I'll take you back."

Suddenly Andre stood up and reached for his nightstand, taking something out of the drawer. He brought out a velvet box. Cat gasped. Andre helped her sit up. "Cat Valentine…the love of my life and the mother of _MY_ child…will you marry me?"

Cat started crying tears of joy as she nodded. "Yes." She squeaked out without sobbing. Andre put the pure diamond ring on her finger. She gasped. "It's so beautiful." It was a large heart-shaped diamond.

Andre kissed her forehead. "It's nothing compared to you." Andre suddenly let out a breath he didn't know he was holding in. "I'm so relieved you said yes! I don't think I was breathing for a moment!" He laughed when Cat giggled.

"Give me your phone!" Cat demanded all of the sudden. "I need to text and send a picture to Jade and Tori! HURRY!" She said as Andre fumbled with the phone. "Here." He held up the camera phone and took a picture of the ring on her polished finger. Andre sent it to Jade, Tori, Beck, Robbie.

He put the picture in and wrote: _She said YES!_

After pressing send, he grinned to Cat, who pulled him into a kiss again.

* * *

><p><strong>Jeremy Shane <strong>_(My sister's head is still messed up, since she can't really focus that much on anything. I have to write everything for her. I'll read your story after this (from start to end) and review. How's that sound?)_

**LittleMissVictorious**

**BabyA**

**Demi909Lovato**

**Ameha Kay **_(14 year old, thank you very much lol)_

**AODiva**

**VictoriousForever**

**Cprizzle **_(Uhhh…please consult a parent or Google on that question.)_

**Our Generation**

**Tabyylynn**

**TheScarletOctopus **_(Ouch. Easy there. Trust me, some women get like that. My sister was worse than Cat is in this story…she's going to kill me when she reads this, but seriously, she was scary. I thought she would kill us in our sleep.)_

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_Why the person that invests in all your money is called a broker?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview for chapter 17<strong>

Beck blinked. "Dude, you need a nap."

"I'm going to fail as a father!" Andre started freaking out. "If I can't even figure out how to build a crib, how am I going to be able to raise a human baby?"

"You'll be okay." Beck told him. "You're-"

"ANDRE!" They heard Cat scream again, only this time from downstairs.


	17. Chapter 17

**Hey, guys, the next chapter (chapter 18) has to be the last one. I accidentally deleted chapter 19 in the documents folder like an idiot. It was so long and I can barely remember how I wrote it. But next chapter is still ending on a good note. My sister won't be updating her stories tonight…why? Because she's so flippin' devastated over Whitney Houston's death that she hasn't stopped mourning…so stupid.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter17**

"So explain to me why we are putting all this stuff and painting the baby room in Cat's parents' house again." Beck asked as they prepared to start paining the walls in the empty used-to-be guest room.

Andre rolled his eyes. "Cat's parents practically just lost their only son, their little girl is only 17, and they want to be close to their grandchild. So we're going to stay with them for a year or two. I'm fine with that. I love her parents and they give us space. They don't crowd us or annoy us like some parents do."

Robbie took out the baby blue paint and began painting with the roller. "So why can't Cat, Tori, and Jade help us again?"

"Because Tori and Jade are out picking up the baby crib and stuff like that from the warehouse in Jade's truck, while Cat is packing her overnight bag for when she spends the night in the hospital. Also, she can't breathe in the paint fumes." Andre told them in annoyance. "Any more obvious questions you two want to ask me?"

"Why did we have to help you?" Beck asked, standing on a ladder to get the top.

"Because you guys are my best friends, who have been in this with me since I decided to take place as the baby's father, and you two are my groomsmen at the wedding. That's why." Andre said, concentrated on paining around the window sill. "Make sure the room is perfect. Cat's getting very picky lately."

"What's THAT supposed to mean?"

Andre sighed. "Why me?" He turned around to see his angry 8 month pregnant fiancée, who's tapping her foot for an explanation. "Sweetheart, I was just telling Beck and Robbie not to mess up because I know you want everything to be special and cute for the baby." Andre said as he walked up to Cat, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

Cat sighed with happiness and put her hands on her stomach. "Aw, that's so sweet of you guys."

"Cat, you're breathing in paint fumes." Beck said in a protective voice from above them.

Andre's eyes widened. "Crap!" He took Cat by the arm gently and his other arm around her waist, leading her out of the room. "Oh, honey, I-"

"It's okay." Cat smiled. "Can you walk me back to the room?"

Andre smiled. "Anything for you, princess." He walked her back to her bedroom, looking at what she was doing. "This is the bag?"

Cat nodded, looking to the small, princess like duffle bag on her bed. "Yes. This is the bag we'll be taking to the hospital when I go into labor, which is soon." Cat winced.

"What's wrong?" Andre asked hastily.

"It's just Braxton Hicks." Cat told him. "It's pain in your lower back you feel before you know you're going to go into labor. It's usually a few weeks before though. Don't worry. My ankles are hurting so bad though and…ugh…I want this to be over already."

Andre kissed her head. "Me too, princess. We'll see our son soon. Why don't you take a nap?"

Cat shook her head. "No, I think I just want to keep getting stuff ready and unpacking all the presents I received from the baby shower and organizing what we bought from the mall a couple weeks ago." She pointed to one corner of her room which we stacked with presents, shopping bags, and other things. "That's going to be a lot of work."

Andre looked back to her. "You are going to be alright doing all of that?"

"Yes, dear." Cat leaned up and kissed his lips gently. "Go back to the baby nursery and finish our son's room."

Andre nodded and walked out. He walked back into the room and saw Beck and Robbie looking annoyed. "What's with you two?"

"You went off, probably making out with your girlfriend, while we are still working our butts off painting your kid's room!" Robbie snapped.

Andre raised an eyebrow. "I was helping Cat back to the room because she's feeling pain in her lower back."

The boys froze. "Oh…" Robbie looked a bit guilty. "Sorry."

"Yeah sorry, man." Beck admitted.

"It's all good." Andre picked up a brush. After another half an hour, the boys heard Cat scream and they all dropped what they were doing, Beck falling off the ladder, and ran to Cat's room in record speed. "What's wrong? What happened?" Andre ran in. He freaked out when he saw Cat on the ground, sitting on her butt, with presents everywhere around her. She waved nervously as Andre ran up to her. "Are you alright? Are you hurt?"

Beck and Robbie began picking up the mess around her while Andre helped Cat to her feet. Cat nodded. "Yes. I was trying to bring some presents down, but my legs felt weak all of the sudden and I fell with the presents on top of me." She smiled. "I'm fine. It's just the weight of my stomach that's keeping me feeling lightheaded."

Andre frowned. "Cat, I'm begging you to take a nap."

She shook her head. "No, I want to get organized before the baby comes. You never know, he could come early, so I don't want to not having anything ready."

Andre sighed deeply. "Okay."

"Good." Cat pushed the boys out. "I'm fine. Go finish the nursery."

* * *

><p>"I DON'T UNDERSTAND THIS!" Andre threw the directions on the ground, stomping on them. Beck groaned as he was trying to figure out what piece of the crib went to what, while Robbie was trying to figure out the rocking chair. "Point A goes to Point R, and Piece G connects to Pieces Y and U- GOD DOES ANYTHING MAKE SENSE ANYMORE?"<p>

Beck blinked. "Dude, you need a nap."

"I'm going to fail as a father!" Andre started freaking out. "If I can't even figure out how to build a crib, how am I going to be able to raise a human baby?"

"You'll be okay." Beck told him. "You're-"

"ANDRE!" They heard Cat scream again, only this time from downstairs. Once again, the three boys dropped everything and ran down. They reached the living room and Cat was staring in horror at the computer at the desk. She stood up, walking to Andre and crying to his chest. "It's horrible! Someone sent that article to me! I'm scared now!"

Beck was the first one at the computer seat and read what she read. "Oh my god, why would you read _THIS_, Cat?"

Cat shook her head. "Someone from school sent it to me and told me it was important that I read that!"

"Wait, what is it?" Andre asked in worry. "What are we talking about?"

"A person from our school sent Cat an article about how some women will actually have heart failure after giving birth and die." Beck said grimly. Andre almost collapsed, fearing the thought of Cat leaving his life forever.

Cat began sobbing. "I don't want to die! I want to enjoy my child!"

"Cat, it's a rare percentage what women die while giving birth." Robbie tried to console her. "Trust me on this."

"There was a rare percentage of women getting pregnant after taking the "morning after" pill, but guess what? I was part of that rare percentage!" Cat snapped at Robbie, who cowered.

Andre made Cat sit down on the couch. "Cat, this time I'm ordering you to take a nap. You need it."

Cat whimpered. "You won't let me die, will you, Andre?"

Andre struggled not to cry with her as he kissed her forehead. "No. You're not leaving me. Go to sleep. I'll be here when you wake up." Robbie grabbed a throw blanket and handed it to Andre, who draped it over his future wife's petite, but pregnant body. She fell asleep. Andre looked to Beck. "Who sent that to her?" He growled, wanting revenge for whoever sent something so horrifying to his fiancée.

"Nevermind, he doesn't go to our school." Beck said, rubbing his lips together with anger. "It was Danny. Cat's ex."

Andre grabbed his car keys. "Robbie, stay here and protect Cat. Beck, let's go." Beck nodded and they left.

Robbie sat on the recliner and sighed. "This is going to get ugly."

* * *

><p>On the way to Danny's, Beck drove because Andre was in such a state of rage and worry. Not a good mix to drive in. "If I wasn't scared before, Beck, I'm terrified now." Andre was practically rocking back and forth. "What if…what if…oh god, I can't live without Cat! I'll die without her! What if one moment we are happy because they baby was born healthy and the next, I'm being pushed out of the room because Cat's heart failed on her! She's a small girl! Her-"<p>

"You can stop at any time now." Beck growled and Andre shut up. "It's out of YOUR hands. I'm sorry, but that's the truth. I really doubt it will happen though. Doctors are smarter and keep up at the signs the mother shows. It happened so many years ago, but again, doctors know how to watch out for the symptoms." Beck looked over to Andre. "Cat will be perfectly fine. You two will get married and raise the baby together."

Andre sighed out all his fear and frustrations. "You're right. I need to calm down. Cat will be okay."

"That's right." Beck pulled up to Danny's house. "Ready for this?"

Andre growled. "I've never been more ready for anything else in my whole life."

* * *

><p><strong>No, that's it with Danny. No beat up scene.<strong>

**Babya**

**Glittergirl**

**Marialuvsyew**

**Xscreamingxangelx**

**Catheartsu**

**Tabyylynn**

**Aodiva**

**Amehakay**

**Our generation**

**Seddieswagg**

**Victoriousforever**

**Torivegafanforever**

**Jadiee**

**Littlemissvictorious**

**Madeofmatches**

**Thanks guys for reviewing.**

**Next "Dumb Question": **

_Why do wise guy and wise man mean totally different things?_

* * *

><p><strong>Preview For Chapter 18 (The LAST chapter)<strong>

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Andre saw it was Cat's father calling. "Oh god, no!" He freaked out.

"WHAT?" The whole gang asked in fear.

"It's Cat's dad! Something's happened!" Andre paced.

Jade growled. "Answer it, you moron!"

Andre pressed "Answer" and put it to his ear, expecting the worse. "Hello?"

"_Andre, this is Cat's father, Gorge."_

"Good morning, Gorge." Andre gulped as the others looked at him with anxiety. "How's my fiancée today?"

"_Well her water broke a few minutes ago and we're rushing her to the hospital now. You may want to get up here."_


	18. Chapter 18

**Last chapter, guys. Thanks for reviewing my story. It's been awesome.**

**This chapter is dedicated to CPrizzle For her answer.**

* * *

><p><strong>Crazy Ride<strong>

**Chapter 18**

Andre groaned as he watched Cat pack her bags, going back and forth from her closet or dresser to the bed where the suitcase was opened. He was sitting in agony on one of her bean bag chairs in her room. "I don't understand this!" He suddenly yelled out, looking at the ceiling, sprawling out. "You are 37 weeks pregnant! You are due to give birth to our son in 2 weeks! Why the hell do your parents all of the sudden want to take a family trip to the mountains?"

Cat giggled, putting some of her sweaters in the suitcase. "Sweetheart, I already went to the doctor and he said that I am stable enough to go on this trip. I'm not expected to give birth until the right due date, since my pregnancy is right on track." She shrugged. "Also, you were invited to come."

"I have to talk to the recording manager about the album and do a photoshoot for the cover. I have to be there." Andre slapped his hands on his face. "This cannot be happening."

"Andre, everything is going to be alright." Cat packed her boots next. "We'll be back on Sunday night."

Andre forced himself to stand to his feet and walked to her as she tried to zip the suitcase shut. "Please be careful."

Cat wrapped her arms around his waist as much as she could. "I promise. Just focus on getting your album out on time." She tapped his nose with her finger. "And the sooner you do that, the sooner you go on tour, and the sooner you get back from tour…"

Andre put his hands on both sides of her face with a big smile. "The sooner we get married." And he kissed her lips. "I love you."

Cat smiled back. "I love you too."

* * *

><p>"Cat, darling, are you ready to head down for breakfast?" Cat's mother, Irene, said as she knocked on the bathroom door. Cat opened the door with tears. "What's wrong, sweetheart?"<p>

Cat whimpered. "Mom, my water just broke...and Andre's not here."

* * *

><p>"Come on, Andre, smile!" Tori said as the whole gang, minus Cat, were laying around her living room and watching Cat's favorite movie, The Little Mermaid…yeah, that's how much they all missed her. "You've been a grump all night."<p>

"We miss Cat too, you know?" Robbie butt in. "Not just you."

Andre glared over to the awkward boy. "You're not her fiancée or an anxious father."

"True." Robbie nodded.

_Ring…ring…ring…_

Andre saw it was Cat's father calling. "Oh god, no!" He freaked out.

"WHAT?" The whole gang asked in fear.

"It's Cat's dad! Something's happened!" Andre paced.

Jade growled. "Answer it, you moron!"

Andre pressed "Answer" and put it to his ear, expecting the worse. "Hello?"

"_Andre, this is Cat's father, Gorge."_

"Good morning, Gorge." Andre gulped as the others looked at him with anxiety. "How's my fiancée today?"

"_Well her water broke a few minutes ago and we're rushing her to the hospital now. You may want to get up here."_

"Where exactly is there?" Andre asked in desperation as Jade grabbed her truck keys.

"Resorts Campgrounds International. Mapquest it. Hurry, Andre. She's scared and she wants you here." Her father's firm voice told Andre.

Andre nodded. "Yes, sir. I'll be there as SOON as I possibly can!" He hung up, already grabbing his coat while everyone headed out to Jade's truck.

* * *

><p>"Vega, this doesn't look like the way to the campgrounds!" Jade yelled from the driver's seat. "Are you sure you're reading that damn thing right?"<p>

"I'm positive!" Tori yelled, squinting at the directions her Pear-Phone was giving her. "Okay, let's see, now we're supposed to turn left." Jade made a sharp left turn. "Keep going straight- OH CRAP, WAIT!"

Jade slammed on her breaks and pulled over. "WHAT?"

"I read the map wrong!" Tori gulped. "I thought the Green dot meant the end, not the red one…"

"VEGA, I'm GOING TO-"

Beck grabbed Jade's wrists to stop her from reaching to strangle the Latina. "Jade, chill! We'll never make it to Cat in time if you kill Tori right now!" Jade huffed and sat back down and pulled onto the road. "Tori, now that you know what the hell you did wrong; tell us how to get to Cat!"

Tori nodded. "Okay, um…oh, that's easy! Go onto the S-101!"

Everyone in the truck struggled not to scream Tori's head off as Jade did a drastic U-turn.

* * *

><p>"NOO!" Andre yelled as he fell to his knees out in the cold. "THIS CANNOT BE HAPPENING! We are 15 minutes away from the damned hospital and your truck NOW gets a flat tire?"<p>

Jade groaned as she threw her cell phone back in the truck. "No reception."

Beck and Robbie were using a lifter to replace the tire as quick as they could while Andre had a panic attack. Tori kneeled down and patted Andre's shoulder. "We'll make it in time. Don't worry."

"It's just…" Andre looked to her. "This is my first kid, you know? I want to be there to see the birth and cut the cord. I want to be the first person he sees. I want to tell him I'm his dad. I want to make sure Cat's alright and…just in case…"

Beck looked back to him. "Don't think about that. Remember what we talked about? Cat's going to be fine."

Andre sighed. "Yeah, I know. I still want to be there though."

"A few more screws and this tire shall be replaced." Robbie said to reassure him.

Andre rubbed his lips together. "Good."

* * *

><p>Andre ran through the double doors of the small hospital up in the snowy campgrounds, while the others followed. Andre shivered as he ran to the receptionist, who was half-asleep. "Cat Valentine!" He yelled, startling the woman. "I'm the father! I'm her fiancée!"<p>

The lady made an 'o' with her lips and stood up. "Follow me, quickly."

The gang followed her as fast as they could, after going through another set of double doors, she pointed down the hall where they heard Cat's screams. "Just keep going. Turn that corner. First door on the left."

Andre nodded. "Thanks!" And they broke into a run. He skidded as he reached the room and he immediately saw Cat in tears and pain. Her mother and father were next to her, trying to comfort her. The doctor and nurse were also in the room, checking Cat's vitals and such. "Cat!"

Cat gasped as she saw her fiancée standing in the doorway. "Andre!" She yelled for him. Cat's parents immediately moved out of the way and Andre ran up to her, kissing her lips. "Oh, I was afraid you wouldn't come!"

"Oh, trust me, darling, I did everything I could to be here on time." Andre chuckled, running his fingers through her damp hair. "How are you feeling?"

Cat whimpered. "Horrible!" She suddenly screamed again. "AH!"

The doctor had wide eyes. "Another contraction under 45 seconds, yup, this baby boy is ready to come out!"

Jade took her place on the other side of Cat, while everyone else left the room quickly.

"Okay, Cat, are you ready?" The doctor said after prepping Cat.

Cat sighed deeply and nodded. "Ready as I'll ever be I guess." She gripped both Andre and Jade's hands. "I'm scared though."

Andre kissed her check. "Don't be. I'm here. I'll be here. Forever."

"And PUSH!"

Cat let out a shriek and pushed with all her might, crushing the bones in Jade and Andre's hands at the same time.

"I can see the head!" The nurse said.

"Well get it out!" Cat screamed.

"Another push, come on!" The doctor yelled.

Cat groaned with everything she had left in her as they heard screaming. The nurse handed Andre some special scissors. Andre did as he remembers the blue haired women showed him to do. After he cut the umbilical cord, the nurse took the baby to get cleaned up.

Andre kept his eyes on Cat. "How's my favorite girl?" He almost had tears.

Cat attempted to smile. "I'm…tired…but…" she panted. "But…I'm…happy."

Andre looked to Jade, who was holding her hand. "Jade?"

Jade glared to Cat. "You broke my hand!"

Cat flushed. "Sorry."

After Jade was taken to get her hand X-rayed and the baby was cleaned up, Cat was able to breast feed him. The nurse showed her how. Before everyone could come see her, Cat wanted to finish feeding the baby. Andre stayed with her though as he sat on the side of the bed. "He's beautiful."

Cat winced through the pain her son was causing. "He has a bite."

Andre patted her knee. "I'm sorry."

She shrugged lightly. "It's okay." She smiled to him. "Everything's okay."

Andre grinned. "We're parents."

Cat leaned down and kissed her son's head. "I love you, Nathaniel."

* * *

><p><strong>For the people who were getting tired of Cat's mood swings or Andre's nervousness...dudes, don't judge me. I know what I'm writing about. My sister was crazier than Cat when she was pregnant. My sister's boyfriend and even my brothers and I were nervous as hell, freaking out. Yes, we all freaked out because we couldn't figure out how to build a rocking chair and the damn crib. My sister's boyfriend said the EXACT SAME THING Andre did. This whole story was based off those damn 7 and a half months of torture we ALL went through with my sister's pregnancy. Thanks.<br>**

**What else would I name the kid? I love my nephew so much, I think I'll always name the kids in my stories that. Anyways, we are putting up a new story called "Maybe I'll Find Myself Again" in a few minutes. The story is already written and finished, so we won't be stressed out about that. **

**Thanks everyone for reviewing. No sequel, sorry.**

**-Izzy**


End file.
